Uma Marca no Mundo
by Regina-Thirteenth Key
Summary: U.A. Sango tem dezessete anos e mais alguns meses de vida. Miroku tem mania de fazer burradas e pedir desculpas depois. Ela o ama, ele se ama também. Ela decide marcar o mundo antes de partir, e como ele acha que é o mundo... Terminada!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Hey Hey! Estou aqui novamente. Minhas fanfics nunca fazem muito sucesso, mas tanto faz, gosto de escrever mesmo assim. Aos que já leram a fanfic completa no orkut, por favor, mantenham contato mesmo assim! Essa fanfic já está terminada, então a postagem vai ser tranquila. A não ser que eu perca todo o arquivo-De novo.

A história é sobre Sango -Em U.A.

Basicamente, uma história manjada, mas eu gostei de escrever, porque fluiu bem e teve alguma emoção. Espero que gostem. O primeiro capítulo é apenas um vislumbre do passado, dos conflitos e dos problemas que causaram toda a trama da fanfic. Na próxima postagem, vocês conhecerão os personagens que eu reinventei.

Boa leitura!

**Uma Marca no Mundo  
Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo I – A Guerra do Passado**

-VÃO!

O grito dela ecoou por todo o campo de batalha

.  
Os soldados vestidos de branco partiram de encontro ao inimigo, com armas em mãos e coragem no coração. A batalha começou.

A humana que os comandava partiu diretamente para o centro da batalha. Um youkai colocou-se em seu caminho, e ela usou uma enorme arma de madeira para cortá-lo ao meio. Hiraikotsu, era o nome que ela lhe dera.

Os cabelos negros e longos esvoaçavam por trás da cabeça, presos num laço firme. E ela continuou abrindo caminho, cortando, matando, sem dó ou piedade. Era guerra.

-SANGO!

Ela ouviu a voz dele acima dos ruídos, acima dos gritos, acima de tudo. Sango virou-se para o homem que corria ao seu encontro, vestido de branco, como ela. Por um momento, quase sorriu.

Logo em seguida, ela viu uma mão armada se erguer por trás dele. O branco se manchou de vermelho, os olhos violetas ficaram opacos e perderam a cor. Ele caiu. Ela gritou.

A mulher correu de volta para ele.

-Miroku!

O homem apenas sorriu.

-Eu te amo.

Ela assistiu o olhar dele se tornar cada vez mais distante, até que a vida se fosse daquele corpo. A raiva pulsou nela, do coração até a mente, da mente para o resto do corpo, atingindo o sangue e a alma. Sango se levantou, depois de fechar os olhos de seu amado, para sempre.

Ela ergueu o Hiraikotsu e se lançou na batalha novamente.

Matou o homem que erguera a mão contra Miroku. Logo depois, usou as próprias mãos para quebrar os pulsos e o pescoço de um youkai que se pusera em seu caminho.  
Logo, ela estava diante do último youkai vivo no campo de batalha.

-Uh, hu, hu... –riu ele. Perdeu seu noivo, não é, pequena Sango? Eu lhe disse para não se meter no meu caminho.

Ela tirou duas katanas, uma de cada lado do corpo, e se atirou contra ele.

-Naraku, seu maldito! –ela o atacava com fúria, e o youkai se desviava com maestria. As garras dele se fincaram na pele alva de Sango, manchando de vermelho as vestes dela, assim como acontecera com Miroku.

-Eu avisei... –disse ele, suspirando. –Nunca poderá vencer alguém mais forte, Sango...  
-Você o matou, Naraku. –disse ela, as lágrimas rolando elo rosto e caindo sobre as katanas. Elas brilharam.

Sango se ergueu e voltou a atacar, com o dobro de velocidade. Surpreso, Naraku se viu atingido duas, três, quatro vezes. Ele olhou-a com fúria, e voltou a atacá-la. Sango exalava raiva, os olhos brilhavam, as mãos se moviam rapidamente manuseando as espadas.

-Você matou o pai do meu filho! –gritou, empurrando as duas katanas para dentro do peito do youkai.

Naraku olhou o sangue escorrendo dele mesmo. Olhou os olhos de Sango. Viu o sangue escorrer dela, também.

Pouco depois, ele se desfez em miasma.

-Droga... –sussurrou ela, ao respirar o veneno no qual o youkai se transformara.

Caiu inconsciente.

***

-Sango?

A voz de sua amiga a despertou.

Sango se sentou, e pôs a mão sobre a barriga. Sua única lembrança dos doces momentos que partilhara com Miroku. Agora, eram apenas lembranças...

-Eu o perdi? –perguntou, olhando sua amiga. –Eu o perdi mesmo, Kagome?

Kagome suspirou.

-Você ficou desacordada três dias, Sango. Encontramos o corpo dele, e tivemos que enterrá-lo.

-E o bebê? –disse ela, agarrando desesperadamente as mãos de Kagome. –Me diga que eu ainda o tenho dentro de mim, por favor! Me diga que eu não perdi a única coisa que me restou nessa vida.

Kagome deu um sorriso triste.

-Você ainda o tem, Sango. A criança que está dentro de você ainda vive. O miasma que você respirou pode ter afetado seu filho ou filha... Mas ele ainda vive.

Sango chorou. De alegria, pela vida dentro dela. De tristeza, porque não tivera a chance de contar a Miroku. De raiva, por saber que mesmo morto Naraku ainda podia atingi-la.

-Descanse. –disse Kagome. –Você precisa.

Sango, porém, apenas se levantou. Vestiu-se com um kimono branco, amarrou o laço preto que o adornava em torno da cintura, acariciou os pontos prateados que enfeitavam o negro.

Saiu da barraca. Do lado de fora, vários olhares se voltaram para ela. Sango estava cercada de seus soldados.

-Sango-sempai, está melhor?! –todos faziam reverência, cumprimentavam. Sango acenou vagamente e foi até o cemitério da vila que construíra com aquele povo.

Lá, visitou cada um dos túmulos de seus soldados mortos em batalha. Quando chegou ao último deles, ela se sentou.

-Eu estou grávida. –disse pra a lápide. –E você é o pai.

O vento acariciou seu rosto, levanto embora uma lágrima.

-Porque você morreu, Miroku? –perguntou ela, olhando tristemente a pedra branca onde haviam posto o brasão da família dele. Um nobre. –Porque fez isso comigo? Sua família me disse que vai me acolher... E dirão a todos que já éramos casados, para que nosso bebê possa viver sem o título de bastardo. Mas do que isso me adianta, sem você?

Ela esperou uma resposta que não veio.

-Eu vou criar essa criança, Miroku. Vou criá-la como você faria, e ela levará adiante nosso nome e sangue. Não importa que efeito traga o miasma que Naraku jogou sobre mim, eu irei ser a melhor mãe que essa criança poderia ter! Por você... –disse ela, chorando.

Deixando as lágrimas escorrerem, Sango se levantou e caminhou lentamente de volta à vila. Lá, se despediu de seus amigos. Kagome, chorosa, enterrou o rosto no ombro do belo hanyou que era seu noivo. Ele, com um aceno de cabeça, concordou em cuidar do vilarejo.

-Muito obrigada, InuYasha. –disse Sango, pegando suas coisas.

Naquele dia, ela foi embora, voltando apenas uma vez por ano, durante toda a sua vida, para visitar o túmulo de Miroku. Em algumas daquelas vezes, ela levava consigo um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos violetas.

O filho de Miroku e Sango foi criado na nobreza, mas casou-se por amor, contrariando seus avós, e colocando um sorriso nos lábios da mãe. As riquezas de sua família lhe foram tiradas, mas ele não se importou. Nasceu daquele casamento um par de crianças lindas. Um menino e uma menina. A eles, foi deixada toda a fortuna dos pais de Miroku.

Quinhentos anos depois, aquela fortuna ainda amparava os descendentes de Sango, Noiva do nobre que morrera no campo de batalhas.

E foi nessa época que nasceu uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos como chocolate.

-Que nome será dado a ela? –perguntou uma enfermeira, deixando o bebê nos braços de uma bela mulher.

-O nome dela será uma homenagem à uma antepassada de nossa família. –respondeu a mãe. –Ela se chamará Sango.


	2. Chapter 2

Olá, leitora(e?)s!

Desculpem-me pela demora. Apesar de ser uma fanfic completa, tenho estado animada, porque deopis de muito tempo sem inspiração eu começo a conseguir construir um novo enredo de fanfic! Quando terminado, pretendo postá-lo aqui.

Obrigada pelos comentários, **Nicole Lupin **e **sango coral-chan**.

Boa leitura, e se possível, comentem!

**Uma Marca no Mundo  
Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo II – Um Dia Ruim**

Sango acordou com fome.

Ela tinha dezessete anos, e não se lembrava desde quando sentia fome ao acordar. Sua mãe, porém, garantia que era coisa que ela fazia desde que nascera.

Ela levantou-se num pulo, vestiu-se, escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos. Não usava maquiagem. Um bom banho depois do café da manhã faria todo o serviço de beleza que ela precisava.

-Bom dia, Mãe! –disse ela, sentando-se e pegando um pão.

-Bom dia, Sango. –a mulher sorriu. Sua filha era muito animada.

Em poucos minutos a garota já tinha comido, subido e tomado banho. Apareceu novamente com uma mochila preta nas costas. Detalhes em cores néon enfeitavam a bolsa escolar.

-Já vai, filha?

-Sim, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula... –o sorriso dela fraquejou. –Até mais!

Assim que saiu, Sango pôde ouvir vozes alteradas. Claro, ela sabia o que acontecia. Seus pais, brigando novamente. Ela tentava não se importar. Afinal, seu irmão fazia o mesmo. Tentava não se importar. Mas era difícil assistir as duas pessoas que ela mais amava no mundo se destruindo pouco a pouco, jogando aquelas palavras cheias de espinhos uma contra a outra.

Ignorando os pensamentos tristes, Sango correu até a garagem. Ali, pôs um par de patins bastante usado, mas ainda em ótimo estado. Ela os adorava. Eram como... Xodós. Patinou até a casa ao lado. Lá, uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis a esperava.

-Sango! –Ela abraçou a amiga. Ela também calçava um confortável par de patins, contrastando com os de Sango, que eram pretos. Os dela eram brancos. –Vamos?

-Vamos, Kagome.

Correndo felizes, fazendo manobras malucas e perigosas, as duas chegaram à escola chamada de Shikon-no-Tama.

Sentaram-se junto da janela, como já era costume. Alguns colegas chegaram e cumprimentaram-nas, com sorrisos brilhantes e alegres.

Dois deles, porém, apenas passaram direto.

-Eles nunca nos notarão, Kagome? –perguntou Sango, vendo um garoto de olhos violetas se sentar do lado oposto da sala, no fundo junto da porta, ao lado de um hanyou de cabelos prateados.

-Não. –disse Kagome. –Mas eu não me importo. Eles me irritam.

-Certo. –disse Sango. –Que seja. Não precisamos de homem algum!

As duas riram.

-Mas o Miroku é bem bonitinho. –confessou Kagome.

-O InuYasha também. –acrescentou Sango.

-É... –a contragosto, Kagome concordou.

Do outro lado da classe, Miroku observava as duas.

-Elas são tapadas? –perguntou ao colega.

-Um pouco. –InuYasha escrevia qualquer coisa numa folha de caderno. –Mas até que são bonitinhas.

-A Sango tem um traseiro lindo. –disse o outro.

-Você só pensa nisso?

-Não, naquilo. –corrigiu o colega.  
Eles riram.

InuYasha rasgou uma folha de seu caderno, amassou e formou uma bolinha perfeita. Mirou, respirou fundo e atirou, acertando Kagome na cabeça.

Ela olhou-o na hora. O hanyou apenas encarou-a, com um sorriso atrevido. Ela pegou o papel no chão e desamassou. Leu qualquer coisa ali e jogou fora. Olhou mais uma vez para ele, com a raiva refletindo-se nos orbes azuis.

Ele engoliu em seco.

-Ela me dá medo. –disse Miroku.

-Eu sei. –disse InuYasha. –Mas não é problema meu, então eu não ligo muito.

Miroku ficou pensando durante um tempo. Depois, olhou Sango. Sorriu maliciosamente. Levantou-se e foi até ela. Sentou-se sobre a carteira da garota, e esperou que ela levantasse os olhos para encará-lo.

-Yo. –cumprimentou-a.

-Oi. –respondeu Sango, desconfiada.

-Você está bonita hoje, Sango. –disse ele, sorrindo. Sango estranhou, mas sorriu.

-Obrigada.

Do outro lado da classe, InuYasha dava risada. Que idiota, seu amigo.

-Pena que seja só hoje, não? –disse Miroku, apagando o sorriso de Sango. A garota se levantou de supetão, como ele previra. Quando Sango ergueu a mão para acertá-lo, Miroku segurou-a pelo braço e puxou-a para perto.

-Calma, Sangozinha, foi só uma brincadeira. Perdão, ok?

Ele sorriu. Sango se remexeu, tentando soltar o braço, com raiva. Ao sentir a mão dele escorregar para suas nádegas, ela estourou.

Virou o braço junto com o dele, trocou as posições e prensou o rosto de Miroku contra a parede.

-Nunca mais toca em mim, seu tarado! –gritou para ele.

Sorrindo, Miroku assentiu.  
Ela o soltou, e no mesmo instante Miroku se inclinou sobre ela. Quando Sango fechou os olhos, esperando a reação dele, o garoto pousou os lábios sobre os dela.

Quando a garota abriu os olhos, ele já voltara ao seu lugar, rindo, feliz.

-Ele te pegou, Sango. –disse Kagome, olhando de esguelha para os dois garotos do outro lado da classe.

-Droga... –disse Sango.

Sentou-se, bufando. Odiava aquele garoto.

***

-Miroku, isso não foi legal da sua parte.

O rapaz encarou a loira que se sentara em seu colo.

-Olha, foi só brincadeira. –disse ele. –Você sabe que eu te amo, Yumi.

-Kanna. –corrigiu ela. –Você nem lembra meu nome, seu tapado. –bufando, ela o beijou.

Miroku tentou aprofundar o beijo, mas foi impedido por uma bola de papel atirada do outro lado da classe.

-Seu idiota! –gritou Kagome. –Se você vai pegar outra garota, podia ter o bom senso de fazer isso longe da que você acabou de beijar!

-Não se mete! –gritou ele, de volta. –A Sango era brincadeira. Isso aqui é importante.

Alguns olhares se voltaram para Sango, esperando a reação da garota. Ela, porém, estava com fones no ouvido, balançando a cabeça tranquilamente.

Quando Miroku se voltou novamente para Kanna, o professor entrou.

-Senhor Houshi, Senhorita Katsui, por favor, em seus lugares. Bom dia, classe.

-Professor, posso ir ao banheiro? –perguntou Sango, ainda com os fones.

Quando ele acenou positivamente, ela saiu da classe.

-Ei, senhorita Hitsuno... –ele a seguiu até o lado de fora. –Por favor, não fique ouvindo esse aparelho nas minhas aulas, sim?

Ela se virou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Não se preocupe, professor. –ela tirou os fones e os guardou no bolso do casaco. –Hoje eu esqueci minhas pilhas.

O professor observou a garota se afastar, estranhando o fato de ela ter usado os fones, sem estar ouvindo nada.

Do lado de dentro da classe, encostada na porta, Kagome suspirou.

Sua amiga gostava daquele tarado.

Por isso ela atirara a bola de papel para interrompê-lo e impedi-lo que estilhaçar o coração de Sango. De novo. Porque, claro, era mania de Houshi Miroku quebrar em pedaços o coração de Hitsuno Sango.

No banheiro, Sango lavava o rosto. Ao ouvir a porta se abrindo, ela se virou rapidamente.

-Miroku?

Ele entrou sorrindo.

-Oi, Sangozinha.

-Sai daqui. É o banheiro feminino. –disse ela, voltando a lavar o rosto.

-Você estava chorando? –perguntou ele. Sango apenas secou o rosto e tirou da bolsa um pequeno pó compacto. Detestada recorrer a maquiagem, mas era melhor do que explicar as manchar no rosto, causadas pelas lágrimas.

-Por que estaria? –disse ela.

-Por ter visto o cara de quem você gosta já faz um ano se pegando com outra garota, talvez.

Ela congelou. Ele sabia. Droga, ele sabia!

-Sabe, Sango... Você podia tentar ser mais discreta. Até que seu rosto é uma beleza, e seu traseiro é bem legal... Mas você é meio apagada... Sua personalidade é calma demais para mim.

Ela ficou confusa. Aquele garoto não sabia o que queria. Ele a quebrava ao meio num momento, dizia coisas boas e ruins na mesma frase, como se fosse natural. Era uma punhalada atrás da outra.

Ele sabia que ela gostava dele, sabia e beijava outras na frente dela.

Aquilo deixou Sango doente. Ia mostrar para Houshi Miroku que ninguém brincava com ela.

Ela começou a gritar, gritar com todas as forças.

-SOCORRO! TARADO!

Dois segundos depois, a inspetora do colégio estava ali.

-O que aconteceu, criança? –perguntou ela.

-Esse tarado invadiu o banheiro e estava tentando me agarrar! –disse Sango, apontando Miroku.

Agarrado pela mulher, arrastado para fora dali em direção à diretoria, Miroku ficou surpreso demais para perceber que Sango finalmente deixara as lágrimas caírem.

Ela se encostou à parede do banheiro, deixando-se escorregar para o chão aos poucos. Sentiu uma dor intensa no coração, uma pontada ia e voltava com mais e mais força. Levou a mão ao peito, se encolhendo contra o chão frio. Um falta de ar intensa tomou conta de seu organismo, a dor se espalhando do peito para o resto do corpo.

A última coisa que Sango viu antes de desmaiar foi um par de sapatos pretos.

-Sango...!

Seu nome ficou pairando no ar, enquanto Kagome tentava acordá-la.


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá! Retorno da escuridão com mais um capítulo ._. . Como sabem, essa é uma fanfic terminada... Uma das minhas favoritas entre as que já escrevi, por sinal. É uma das mais curtas também, mas sei lá, valor sentimental é o que há. Sango e Miroku é um shipper foda, e ninguém me convence do contrário. Hehe. Bem, apenas para que minhas leitoras (e leitores?) me perdoem pela demora, devo dizer que realmente tenho escrito uma nova fanfic. Acho que será algo como minha obra-prima. No último capítulo dessa história, se eu já tiver a outra terminada, posto um resumo-propaganda. Talvez faça isso nas outras fanfics que tenho também -estou gostando tanto desse novo trabalho que choraria se ninguém o reconhecesse.**

**Love yah-all, leiam e comentem, por favor, apenas para fazer uma loser sorrir.**

**Enjoy.**

**Agradecimentos especiais a sango coral-chan, Cosette e Sango-Chan, que comentaram. É por leitores que se importam que eu continuo a escrever.  
**

**Uma Marca no Mundo  
Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo III – A Face do Passado**

-Sango... Sango!

A garota abriu os olhos aos poucos, focando-os em sua melhor amiga, Kagome.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou.

-Eu tava vindo pra cá e vi o Miroku sendo levado pra diretoria... Daí entrei e achei você aqui, desmaiada. O que houve?

Então Sango se lembrou. As palavras maldosas, os gritos, a dor. Sentou-se, e bebeu a água que Kagome empurrou para ela.

-Alguém sabe que eu desmaiei? –perguntou, confusa.

-Não. Eu fui buscar essa água ali fora, mas achei melhor esperar você acordar antes de chamar alguém. –disse Kagome, analisando o rosto da amiga. –Você está bem? Não te vejo assim desde a regional ano passado...

-Estou bem. –disse Sango, pondo a mão na cabeça. Uma dor latejante estava tomando conta de seus pensamentos. E lembrar da Regional não ajudava. –Não conta pra ninguém.

-Certo... –disse Kagome, pegando o celular. –Mas você vai pra casa comigo, e meu pai vai te examinar. Se não eu conto pra sua mãe.

-Tá... –concordou Sango. –Certo, certo.

Ajudada pela colega, Sango se levantou, arrumou as roupas e o rosto. Puxou a bermuda preta e justa até o joelho, ocultando uma cicatriz. Juntas, elas voltaram para a sala.  
InuYasha ficou observando as duas entrarem. Com a audição de um meio-youkai, ele conseguira ouvir tudo o que se passara no banheiro e na diretoria.

-Miroku, seu idiota... –sussurrou ele. –A garota gosta de você, pra que isso?

Ficou em silêncio, ouvindo a voz da diretora.

-Senhor Houshi, que tipo de pervertido o senhor é? Invadindo o banheiro, tentando agarrar uma estudante!

-Mas, senhora, eu não...

-Vou ter que, no mínimo, suspendê-lo! –gritou ela.

Miroku suspirou. Sango ia pagar por aquilo tudo. Ah, como ia.

Mas, se ele tivesse cuidado na hora de manuseá-la, talvez ela pagasse de maneira bastante agradável para os dois lados...

-Senhor Houshi, pode retornar à sua sala. A partir de amanhã, três dias de suspensão.

Uma repetição de seu mau comportamento acarretará em expulsão imediata, ouviu?

-Sim, senhora. –ele quase bateu continência, mas resolveu deixar para outro dia. Assobiando, voltou para a classe.

Quando chegou, ele percebeu que Sango estava pálida, mas não comentou. InuYasha, porém, o fez.

-Ela não está bem, Miroku. Você pegou pesado.

-Como assim? –perguntou o rapaz. –Ela me fez ser suspenso!

-É, mas quando você saiu de lá com a inspetora a garota apagou. –disse o hanyou. Miroku arregalou os olhos. –Eu ouvi a Kagome chegar e ajudá-la. A Sango vai ver o senhor Higurashi hoje depois da aula.

O Senhor Higurashi era o médico mais famoso da cidade. Afinal, somente a elite das famílias de Tókio tinha condições de enviar seus filhos àquela escola.

-Não deve ser coisa grave. –disse Miroku, disfarçando a preocupação. –Deve ser frescura dela.

-Antes de você chegar, ela estava chorando.

Miroku se virou para o amigo, mas InuYasha já se voltara para seu caderno. Lá, ele olhava para o que estivera escrevendo no começo da aula. Uma cópia exata daquelas palavras estava no papel que amassara e jogara em Kagome.

"Atrás da escola, depois da aula."

Seu encontro teria que esperar.

***

Quando o sinal da última aula bateu, Sango saiu correndo.

É, ela concordara em ver o pai de Kagome.

É, ela mentira.

Ao chegar em casa, Sango almoçou com os pais. Na mesa, um silêncio constrangedor se colocou sobre eles. O irmão mais novo estava na casa de um amigo. Mas ela sabia que não teria a mesma chance. Afinal, sua melhor amiga devia estar uma fera.

-Como foi o dia, querida?

-Bom, mãe. –mentiu ela. Brigar com um garoto de quem se gosta e fugir da melhor amiga não era algo bom.

-Aprendeu algo novo?

-É o primeiro dia de aula. Não se passa matéria nesses dias. –disse o pai de Sango. Imediatamente a garota se levantou.

-Não fale assim. –disse a senhora Hitsuno. –Não agora.

-Ah, claro. Abaixe a cabeça e deixe nossa filha pensar que está tudo bem! –disse o pai, levantando-se também. Sango começou a recolher os pratos. Largou-os na pia e foi pra o quarto.

Mas, mesmo do andar superior e com a porta fechada, ela podia ouvir.

"Mas que droga, não na frente dela!" dizia sua mãe.

"Ela não é mais uma criança, tem que saber o que pretendemos fazer." Era a resposta do pai.

"O que VOCÊ quer fazer!" gritava a mãe, alterada.

Sango se encolheu na cama, cobriu-se por completo com o edredom, pôs as mãos nas orelhas para bloquear o som e se colocou em posição fetal.

Não estava acontecendo.

Não de novo. Não mais uma vez. Não.

As brigas cada vez mais freqüentes a deixavam magoada, de uma maneira profunda e dolorosa.

Ela deslocou a mão da orelha para o peito, tentando aplacar a dor que sentia ali. Como na manhã que se passara, a dor se deslocou para o resto do corpo. Daquela vez, houve convulsões. Ela sentiu um espasmo percorrer o corpo, segurou-se com força na armação da cama. Um novo espasmo causou a ânsia de vômito. Sango correu para o banheiro, e se colocou debaixo do chuveiro, com roupas e tudo. Pouco depois, fechou os olhos.

Algum tempo depois, encolhida debaixo da água quente, ela acordou com as roupas encharcadas e o peito pesado, e se levantou.

Pegou o telefone e discou rápido o número de Kagome.

-Eu estou indo. –disse ela, assim que a amiga atendeu. –Desculpe ter fugido, mas vou ver seu pai agora.

-Certo. –disse Kagome. Não era hora para discutir. Ela sabia que se Sango mudara de idéia, no mínimo tivera outro desmaio. –Estou te esperando.

***

Miroku olhava o retrato na cabeceira de sua cama. Uma foto tirada às escondidas, que ninguém fora InuYasha sabia existir.

Ele pegou o porta retrato, acariciou a bela face que estava ali. A raiva pulsou por um momento, mas logo depois veio a preocupação.

Ele pôs o retrato de Sango de volta no lugar e começou a pensar. Por que ela desmaiara?  
Tamborilou com os dedos no colchão, até se cansar e levantar num pulo. Sentou-se diante do computador e conectou a internet.

InuYasha estava on-line, e Kagome também. Cerca de três janelas de avisos apareceram.

"Oi, gatinho!", "Alô, amor!", "Por que você não me ligou...?"

Ele fechou todas elas e começou a digitar uma mensagem para o amigo.

"Pergunta pra Kagome como ela está.", pediu.

"Ela quem?"

"A Sango.", digitou ele.

Depois de algum tempo, InuYasha adicionou Kagome na conversa.

"O que você quer?", perguntou a garota.

"...Como a Sangozinha está?", perguntou Miroku.

"Não é da sua conta.", digitou Kagome. Depois daquilo, ela saiu da conversa.

O coração pesou. Será que era culpa sua? Ele desligou o computador e olhou o teto. Suspirou. Teria que ver Sango.


	4. Chapter 4

Olá! Cá estou novamente com vocês (:

Bem, como sempre uso a mesma desculpa para a demora entre as postagens, não vou me dar ao trabalho de explicar. Vou pedir que aguardem pacientemente pela minha vergonha na cara (: Um dia ela chega e eu posto, para bem ou mal. Bem bem, vamos então falar sério agora. **Metade dos comentários dessa fanfic vieram no capítulo 3.**

Seria tão bom se os reviews dobrassem a cada capítulo *O*. Parando de sonhar agora, os agradecimentos usuais, com direito dessa vez a respostas (: Leia a sua, se a espera.

**Bá Y.Ý** -Obrigada pelo comentário. Por favor, suporte sua vontade de roubar a história, sou uma daquelas ficwriters com trauma de plágio, apesar de nunca tê-lo sofrido. Quanto ao link, eu não tenho, mas acho que se você der um search no orkut acha rapidinho. A fanfic está na comunidade Fics de Inuyasha. Mesmo que leia por lá, espero que continue a passar por aqui (:

**Cosette** -Obrigada pelo comentário! Ah, shippers como Miroku e Sango me deixam toda feliz (; -gosto tanto que uso em praticamente todas as minhas fanfics, mesmo quando o shipper indicado é Inu/Kag. Se bem que tenho feito umas experiências interessantes ... Já que ambos me interessam não apenas como um casal, mas como pessoas distintas, eu também costumo dar uma fugida do usual às vezes. Não perdoaria alguém que me fizesse levar uma suspensão, mas quem sabe, eles se amam (: Até mais o/

**sango coral-chan** -Obrigada pelo comentário! Ah, é bom contar com leitoras assim, que sempre comentam (: Você tem razão, os comentários nas fanfics deixam as escritoras muito mais animadas para escrever. Eu mesma já desisti de muitas fanfics porque o retorno não era bom ): -e eu sou egocêntrica o bastante para dizer que escrevo razoavelmente bem (o suficiente para receber mais do que os poucos comentários que recebi nas fanfics nas quais perdi a fé) ._.

**Mariana A.** -Obrigada pelo comentário! Que posso dizer? Estou tão feliz com o retorno das idéias que o drama da nova história me consume ._. Perdão, tentarei postar com mais frequência. É muito bom e gratificante saber que você leu outras fanfics minhas -e gostou!

**Terminadas as amenidades, vamos à fanfic! Enjoy.**

**Uma Marca no Mundo  
Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo IV – Más Notícias**

-Você está com problemas, Sango.

Ela olhou o pai de Kagome. Era um homem bastante bonito e agradável. Gostava dele como se fosse um tio, ou um segundo pai. Ela sorriu.

-Vai me receitar algum remédio? –perguntou ela, com uma careta. –Por que eu meio que não gosto de xaropes e outras coisas.

-Não, Sango. –ele ficou extremamente sério, e aquilo a preocupou. –Receio que seja mais grave do que isso.

-O que você acha que é, senhor Higurashi? –ela apertou as mãos no lençol branco, amassando-o. Um calafrio gelado lhe percorreu a espinha.

-Não posso dizer sem mais exames. Vá até o hospital onde eu trabalho. Dentro de uma semana eu te procuro com os resultados. –ele entregou a ela um pedaço de papel onde estavam escritos os nomes dos exames que queria que ela fizesse.

Sango assentiu. Trocou de roupa, colocou uma jaqueta e foi até o quarto de Kagome.

-Vamos patinar?

A amiga sorriu.

-E aí, como foi?

-Tenho que fazer mais alguns exames. Todos amanhã. Hoje, porém... Eu quero botar pra quebrar.

As duas puseram roupas de ginástica. Era incrível a capacidade das garotas de deixar roupas uma na casa da outra sem confundir qual era de quem, mas elas conseguiam. Puseram os patins que Sango tanto dissera querer usar e foram até um parque ali perto.

Ponto de encontro.

Foi o que as duas pensaram assim que chegaram. Estava cheio de gente, e havia rampas sendo montadas por toda a parte. Um garoto de cabelos vermelhos se aproximou, sorrindo.

-Vocês são de que equipe?

As duas sorriram, e Sango respondeu:

-Não somos de nenhuma equipe. Moramos aqui perto e costumamos patinar aqui. O que está acontecendo?

-Campeonato. –disse ele, estendendo a mão. –Meu nome é Kaien. Sou o capitão da equipe Sky Gods, os de vermelho.

As suas olharam para a direção apontada, enquanto Sango aceitava a mão estendida. Havia cerca de dez garotos e garotas, todos com coletes vermelhos.

-Deuses do Céu? –perguntou Sango. Que nome legal.

-Obrigado. –disse Kaien, coçando a cabeça. –Achamos que seria bom arranjarmos um nome, porque todas as equipes têm. Os de azul, naquele furgão, são os Blind Angels. Anjos Cegos. Um nome e tanto, e eles fazem por merecer. Patinam e surfam o asfalto de olhos fechados, e como verdadeiros anjos.

As duas olharam um dos garotos de colete azul. Ele estava numa das poucas pistas já montadas, em cima de um skate. Ou melhor, deveria estar em cima do skate. Ao invés disso, ele se lançava furiosamente no ar, pousando em cima da ripa com rodas apenas por segundos suficientes para pegar velocidade e se lançar no ar novamente.

-Acho que nós não vamos conseguir patinar aqui hoje, Kagome. –disse Sango, impressionada.

-Não se acanhem, garotas! –Kaien animou-as. –Peguem as rampas mais simples, para que ninguém as incomode. Assim vocês não atrapalham os que treinam para a competição e também não são zoadas por serem iniciantes. Ninguém costuma usar as pistas leves fora do aquecimento.

Elas sorriram. Ou pelo menos Sango sorriu. Kagome ficou com medo só de olhar a enorme rampa em forma de "U" que acabara de ser montada. Tinha cerca de dez metros de altura, para mais. E havia gente subindo ali!

-Kaien... Posso subir lá? –perguntou Sango, sorrindo.

-Opa... Aquilo ali não vai ser meio pesado pra você? –perguntou ele, vendo-a se dirigir à escada.

-Deixa ela. –disse Kagome. –Você vai ver.

E ele viu. Assim que o último skatista caiu na rampa e saiu dali, Sango deslizou com os patins.

Velocidade.

Vento.

Velocidade!

Como ela adorava aquilo.

Sango chegou ao extremo oposto da pista. Sem conseguir se conter, e à sua vontade, ela comprimiu o corpo o máximo que pôde e deixou o corpo flutuar antes de dar meia volta e fazer o caminho oposto.

Rostos começaram a se virar para ela.

-Ela... acabou de dar um 360°?

-Pode crer que sim. –disse Kagome, vendo o rosto de Kaien se contrair em admiração.

-Ela é boa.

-Diz isso pros 5 mil que ela chutou na bunda ano passado, nas regionais.

-Regionais? Eu estava lá. Primeiro lugar. –disse ele, tentando lembrar-se de Sango.

-Então você não deve olhar muito pras pessoas abaixo de você no pódio. –disse Kagome, sorrindo. –Ela tirou o segundo.

-Ah.

Ele lembrava. Mas ela estava diferente. Lembrava-se de uma garota magricela e convencida, que voava nas pistas e nas rampas, patinava como uma deusa e quase o chutara da competição. Se não fosse a tentativa fracassada de uma manobra arriscada, ela teria ganhado.

A garota que via era modesta, com movimentos simples, embora complicados. Ela fez a volta de costas, arrancando gritos das pessoas assistindo. Parou no alto da pista, e começou a descer. Não, decididamente ela não era mais magricela também.

-Você vai participar? –perguntou ele, correndo até Sango.

-Não. Parei com isso. Meu joelho não agüenta mais de cinco minutos na pista. Na competição, isso ia pesar.

-O acidente na manobra ano passado? –perguntou ele.

-Pode crer que foi. –Ela também se lembrava dele, com seus olhos azuis imensos e preocupados ao vê-la tentar dar mais de uma volta completa antes de começar uma nova descida. Pousara de lado, caíra e deslizara sete metros na rampa. A perna torcera do joelho para baixo, deslocando e tirando-a das competições para sempre.

-Todo mundo dizia que ela não conseguia dar mais do que uma volta completa. Parece que estavam certos. –Kagome parecia viajar no tempo, de volta para aquele dia.

-É. Mas mesmo assim eu continuo patinando. Só não compito. –disse Sango, sentando-se e massageando o joelho. A dor que sentia valera. Cada segundo no ar, antes de voltar à Rampa, para ser puxada pela gravidade e empurrada para o nada do outro lado... Cada volta, cada giro... Valera a pena.

-Porque não tem um monte de gente em volta pedindo autógrafo? –perguntou ele. –Afinal, você deve ser uma celebridade aqui.

-Ninguém liga para patinadores aqui, Kaien.

-Que droga. –sussurrou ele.

-É, mas é melhor assim. –Sango se remexeu um pouco e depois parou para olhar uma garota subindo na rampa com um skate.

-Pelo menos ver não dói. –disse Kagome, enquanto os três assistiam um novo show.

***

A semana seguinte foi um inferno.

Miroku tentando conversar com ela, perguntando coisas idiotas. InuYasha e Kagome se encontrando às escondidas e ela fingindo que não sabia. Os exames que fizera não chegavam.

Até bater na porta da casa de Kagome, Sango pensava que aquilo era ruim.

-Sango. –o pai da amiga cumprimentou-a profissionalmente. Trazia um pacote pardo nas mãos. Resultados. –Precisamos conversar.

Ela o seguiu em silêncio. Kagome a esperava na sala do pai. Ele já dissera à filha que Sango precisaria de muita ajuda.

-E então, senhor H? –perguntou Sango, sentando ao lado da amiga. –Como eu estou?  
Ele nunca soubera dar más notícias. Nunca tivera que fazê-lo, e aquilo era difícil. Ele amava Sango como a uma filha, e doía em seu coração ter que dizer o que diria.

-Você está doente, Sango.

Ela parou de sorrir, aos poucos, tentando assimilar as palavras do pai de sua melhor amiga.

-Mas eu me sinto bem. –sussurrou. –Muito bem.

-Por enquanto. –disse ele, colocando algumas fotos diante dela. Eram fotos bizarras, de youkais e humanos desfigurados no chão de terra. –Vocês já estudaram as guerras civis de humanos e youkais, séculos atrás. Nessa guerra, muitos youkais usavam como último recurso o poder de se desfazer em miasma, um tipo de veneno que corrompe o corpo, o sistema imunológico... Tudo. Era um tipo de atitude kamikaze. Ao morrer, eles envenenavam quem estivesse por perto e respirasse o miasma. Foi isso que selou seu destino, Sango.

-Não gostei dos seus termos, Senhor H. Sei que ancestrais meus lutaram naquela luta, e um deles até morreu. Mas não sei o que isso tem a ver comigo. Além disso, que história é essa de destino selado?

-A verdade... –disse ele, com a voz baixa e triste –É que você tem uma doença rara e desconhecida. Proveniente daquela guerra, Sango.

-Então, o que isso quer dizer? Que um veneno roxinho idiota que alguém da minha família respirou meio milênio atrás vai me deixar doente, é isso? –ela levantou-se, mas Kagome segurou sua mão e a fez sentar-se novamente. Sango tirara seis no trabalho sobre guerras civis. Passara raspando em história. Ela era uma aluna exemplar. Estava praticamente chorando, porque sabia muito melhor do que a amiga o que seu pai diria a seguir.

-Não, Sango... Isso não vai te deixar doente...

-Então porque eu estou aqui, vendo minha melhor amiga chorar como uma manteiga e meu médico me olhando como se eu fosse morrer?

Quando suas palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos, ela olhava diretamente para o pai de Kagome. Ele viu o entendimento penetrar os olhos de Sango aos poucos, e então assentiu com a cabeça, lentamente.

Foi quando o mundo de Sango desmoronou. Ela olhou a amiga, a procura de alguma indicação de brincadeira ou engano. Kagome apenas chorava escandalosamente, com soluços sacudindo todo o pequeno corpo.

E, tão de repente quando um trovão, veio a consciência.

-Eu vou morrer...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey (:

Voltei. A partir do capítulo cinco, eu inspirei pequenas frases e cenas em músicas. A primeira, por falta de tempo para procurar, acabou sendo o que foi. Não é minha música favorita, pra falar a verdade, nem gosto tanto, mas passa o que eu quis passar e por isso a utilizei. Espero que curtam esse capítulo, apesar de ser depressivo e de dar vontade de bater em um travesseiro -ou uma cara. Obrigada pelos comentários! Fiquei muito feliz lendo cada um deles!

**Cosette: **Sobre manobras e patins, eu devo confessar, só sei mesmo andar sem cair -e nem sempre consigo. Só achei que skate era masculino depais para a Sango dessa fanfic, e queria algo que desse a ela liberdade para voar, e que doesse perder, porque isso daria à fanfic um toque mais dramático, o que eu procurava na ocasião em qu escrevi. Obrigada pelo comentário! E sim, Kagome vai sofrer um pouco, e Miroku vai amadurecer muito. Uma das minhas cenas favoritas de todas as fanfics que já escrevi foi dele com a Sango, nessa fanfic.

**Nicole Lupin: **Agradeço mesmo, muito, por acompanhar e comentar, porque convenhamos, quando a gente lê fanfics, não é sempre que sabemos o que dizer. Espero que continue gostando (:. Sobre os antepassados, realmente, eu escrevi os primeiros capítulos muito rápido só pra chegar na parte em que eles seriam citados mais depressa. Adorei escrever o primeiro capítulo porque remete ao anime, mesmo que não seja a história certa.

**sango coral-chan:** Obrigada por continuar acompanhando! Não, não quero te matar do coração - quero matar a Sango D: Brincadeira. Não posso dizer o final da fanfic, mas garanto que para bem ou para mal, as que leram antes elogiaram (: Espero que continue lendo, e mantenha a esperança, como eu posso garantir que a Sango fez nessa fanfic (:

**Bá Y.Ý:** Minhas fanfics não fazem sucesso, sério. Tenho algumas leitoras fiéis, mas a verdade é que eu demorava tanto pra postar e pra escrever, às vezes perdendo a criatividade e a esperança, que acho que algumas delas morreram de velhas. Mesmo que meu número de leitoras fosse bom de início, no final sempre caía. Minha última fanfic concluida (que eu postei antes dessa) teve um total de 2 comentários no capítulo final, porque eu postava com um intervalo de tempo muito grande D: .. O detalhe é que eu começava com uma média de 10 leitoras. Obrigada pelo apoio, e espero que encontre a fanfic no orkut (:

**Comentários respondidos e agradecidos, desejo a vocês uma ótima leitura (:**

**Read, e se achar que eu mereço, por favor, Review.**

**Uma Marca no Mundo  
Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo V – Untitled**

O mundo dá voltas estranhas. Muitas vezes, as pessoas acabam por se perder nessas voltas, vendo-se em lugares desconhecidos e sentindo coisas muito além da compreensão.

Sango andava sem rumo, tentando encontrar algum motivo em especial para, entre tantas garotas de dezessete anos descendentes de soldados das guerras civis, ser justo ela a escolhida para morrer.

Saíra da casa de Kagome sem muitas palavras. Não conseguira aceitar o consolo oferecido pela família Higurashi. Pedira segredo a eles e fora embora sem demora. Não conseguia olhar para frente, não sabia para onde estava indo. Deixou que seus pés a guiassem até ser ver na praça onde estivera na semana anterior. Todas as rampas estavam montadas. A chuva, porém, afastara todos os competidores dos treinos. Ela olhou para o céu. Gotas grossas e geladas de água caíam sobre seu rosto deprimido. Ela tremia.

Chorou. Apenas por saber que ninguém perceberia, Sango permitiu-se chorar sem restrições, misturando o sal das lágrimas com o doce gosto do céu, que desabava sobre seu rosto e entrava por entre seus lábios, em forma de gotas de chuva. Quando sentiu que seu coração explodiria de dor se não o fizesse, ela gritou.

Um trovão ressoou por cima da voz angustiada da garota, enquanto um raio cortava o véu negro ao redor do corpo encharcado. Continuou a chover durante uma hora, duas. Ela não soube. Só soube que ficou ali durante todo o tempo, observando o chão molhar, as rampas de madeira gemerem, o vento levar embora todas as folhas derrubadas das árvores que cercavam o parque e o céu poente.

Quando toda a luz se foi, para Sango foi como se a vida se extinguisse de dentro dela. Lágrimas que não existiam não podiam cair, e ela chorara tudo o que havia em seu corpo. Não havia mais nada a fazer, a não ser voltar para casa.

***

Ninguém a viu entrar. Ela simplesmente subiu para seu quarto, ignorando as discussões silenciosas de seus pais, o barulho sussurrado do quarto de seu irmão e o irritante aviso de novas mensagens em seu computador. O nome de Miroku só irritaria, naquele momento. Ela se atirou contra a cama, molhada e vermelha de febre.

Antes de se dar conta de que seu corpo perdia a primeira batalha contra a morte, Sango adormeceu.

***

-Você não está bem.

Kagome observou os olhos dourados examinarem-na atenciosamente, para só então responder:

-Sango está com problemas.

-Que problemas?

Lembrando-se da promessa, ela simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

-Nada de mais.

-Se não fosse nada de mais, você contaria. –eles estavam sentados debaixo de uma árvore, perto da casa dela. Kagome virou o rosto pra ele, encostando o nariz na curva do pescoço do hanyou. Ela se instalara confortavelmente entre as pernas dele, recostando-se no peito forte, procurando apoio.

-Não posso contar. Não é sobre mim.

-Você não confia em mim? –perguntou ele. –Afinal, estamos juntos desde as férias e você ainda não quis assumir para o resto do mundo.

-Não sabia que se importava tanto. –sussurrou ela.

-Me importo. –ele beijou-a apaixonadamente, como se quisesse marcá-la como sua, e apenas sua. –Eu te amo, Kagome.

Aquelas palavras acalentaram o coração machucado de Kagome, e ela pegou a mão do hanyou. Não importava o quanto a perda de Sango a fizesse sofrer. Ela não queria nem pensar naquilo, mas saiba que se fosse necessário, ele estaria ali para acalmá-la e trazê-la de volta, mesmo que sua tristeza tentasse afogá-la.

-Eu também te amo, InuYasha. –disse ela, sorrindo. –Te amo demais.

***

A febre cedeu antes que ela acordasse. Sango abriu os olhos e se deu conta de que estava em seu quarto. Levantou-se, trôpega, e trocou de roupa. Abriu cada uma das mensagens de Miroku, e deletou cada uma delas sem lê-las. A primeira palavra sempre lhe tirava a vontade de continuar a leitura.

"Eu"

Sempre eu. Eu sinto muito, Eu preciso te ver, Eu gosto muito de você, e Eu não quero continuar me sentindo culpado por fazer você se sentir mal.

Egocêntrico.

Era fim de semana. Ela não tinha certeza, mas pensava que sim, então não se importou em vestir o uniforme.

Trocou os lençóis molhados e pôs a coberta e o colchão no sol. Levou o irmão para patinar, porque sempre o fazia nos fins de semana.

Quando voltou, mais uma mensagem estava ali, esperando-a.

"Você..."

Ao ler a primeira palavra, Sango retirou o dedo do botão que excluiria a mensagem. Levada pela curiosidade, ela leu a pequena pergunta que Miroku mandara.

"Você está bem? Me desculpe. Sinto muito"

Aquilo mexeu com ela. Chorou um pouco, por estar deprimida. Não estava preparada para enfrentar o mundo de novo. Sair como irmão quase a desmontara.

Viver sabendo que morreria em breve... Ela olhou o céu pela janela, tentando decifrar os sentimentos que se rebelavam dentro de seu peito. Será que ela conseguiria ir em frente? E, se fosse, quão longe chegaria antes de cair? Com o coração apertado de medo e dor, Sango deitou-se no chão, abraçou o travesseiro que não estava molhado e adormeceu.  
Sonhos estranhos povoaram sua mente cheia de dúvidas.

"Sua personalidade é calma demais para mim..."

Ela viu um beijo ardente se reproduzir em sua mente. Não havia mais fones de ouvidos para protegê-la das perguntas.

"Vai deixar ele te tratar assim, Sango?"

"Não vai lutar?"

De repente, duas vozes alteradas cortaram um sonho para montar outro diante dela.

"Não na frente dela!"

"Não vou fingir que nada está acontecendo... Ela deve saber o que queremos fazer..."

"O que VOCÊ quer fazer!"

Mas, daquela vez, a discussão não parou na porta de seu quarto. Eles estavam ali, seus pais, diante dela, se destruindo com palavras.

"Sempre você, sempre você!"

"Alguém tem que pensar em mim, já que você só pensa em porcarias!"

"Cala a boca, pelo amor de Deus!"

"NÃO!"

A voz dela povoou sua própria mente, enquanto palavras maldosas e cenas horrendas circulavam ao redor de Sango.

"Não, Não..."

Ela se encolheu no chão, tentando se proteger da dor, do sofrimento... Da vida ao seu redor.

Acordou de repente, suada e com medo.

Medo de morrer, medo de não ser lembrada. Mas, acima de tudo, medo de ir embora deixando tudo daquele jeito.

Sango levantou-se e jogou o travesseiro longe. Foi até o armário e começou a escolher uma roupa qualquer.

Em sua mente, uma única frase se repetia. Ela não ia morrer sem consertar as coisas. Não sem marcar o mundo e as pessoas ao seu redor.

-Não sem lutar.


	6. Chapter 6

Olá! Cá estou novamente ._.

Andei fuçando o orkut atrás de fanfics antigas pra postar aqui. Achei até alguns textos que não lembrava de ter escrito. Para as interessadas, postarei junto com este capítulo uma One Shot de Vampire Knight, escrita para o concurso da comunidade de VK no orkut. Peguei o segundo lugar com perfect score ;D - A primeira colocada venceu pelo voto de minerva (e uma ótima fanfic, por sinal).

Para as não interessadas, bem, Vampire Knight é realmente bom *¬*, apesar de estar desandando um pouco de uns tempos pra cá.

Cosette, Obrigada por comentar, e por gostar de dramas ;D

sango coral-chan, valeu por continuar acompanhando (: - e que bom que você gosta quando elas lutam, porque a Sango vai lutar até o fim ;D

Bá Y.Ý, obrigada por continuar acompanhando por aqui, e sinto muito por não ter achado a fanfic no orkut - quando vi seu comentário eu mesma dei um search, e de fato a fic sumiu. Vou falar com uma amiga moderadora da comunidade pra ver se ela sabe o que houve. (:. Sobre postar na comunidade que você indicou, eu sempre pesquiso bem as comunidades onde posto fanfics, mas de qualquer maneira agora estou postando só no FF . net, porque fica mais fácil e acessível do que o orkut, onde sempre tem vários comentários (quando você tem sorte) entre os comentários. Ficar achando o texto no meio da algazarra é cansativo ._. - de qualquer maneira, vou dar uma olhada na comunidade (:

Terminados os comentários (in)úteis de sempre, espero que tenham uma boa leitura (:

**Uma Marca no Mundo**

**Thirteenth Key  
**

**Capítulo VI - Anything but Ordinary**

Ela correu como nunca. Apenas para se divertir, apenas para sentir a emoção. Seu joelho latejava pelo esforço, mas Sango não ligou. Patinou com força, com garra, com emoção. Chegou ao parque para ver Kagome e InuYasha passeando. A amiga pareceu surpresa ao vê-la, e correu ao seu encontro.

-Sango!

Sango sentiu-se apertada a amassada contra Kagome, pelo abraço incrivelmente forte que a amiga lhe deu.

-Oi pra você também.

-Eu pensei que você...

-Sh! –interrompeu ela. –O InuYasha tem audição aguçada, esqueceu?

-Ah, é. –fez Kagome, sorrindo. –Mas e... O que você vai fazer?

Sango encarou-a por alguns instantes. Depois, deu-lhe um sorriso e um beijo estalado na bochecha, dizendo:

-Viver!

Kagome entendeu o que ela dizia como um grito de guerra contra a morte. As duas correram até InuYasha e o arrastaram em direção ao nada. Ou ao tudo.

Nenhuma delas fazia idéia de para onde estavam indo. No bolso de Sango, um pedaço de papel aguardava com itens a serem riscados.

A primeira frase fora descuidadamente deixava para fora do bolso da calça:  
"Coisas para fazer antes de morrer"

Ao lado, o primeiro item aguardava ansiosamente para ser feito.

"Viver intensamente, como se não houvesse amanhã".

***

Eles foram tomar sorvete. A sorveteria estava cheia, mas nenhum deles não ligou de ficar meia hora na fila para pegar três sundaes gigantes, de chocolate com menta, frutas vermelhas e chocolate puro.

Sango virou-se ao ver InuYasha fazendo sinal para alguém, e percebeu que ele e Kagome estavam começando a parar de tentar esconder que eram namorados. Já era hora. Ela podia, então, riscar os dois de sua lista. Ao ver Miroku se aproximando com um sorriso cuidadoso, ela sorriu de volta.

-Oi. Sango, está melhor? –perguntou ele, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Muito. –disse ela, sorrindo como nunca. De que adiantava ficar com raiva dele? Não levaria a lugar nenhum, e a impediria de conseguir um ótimo amigo. Afinal, se não fosse, InuYasha já teria ficado de saco cheio de Miroku muito tempo atrás. –Quer dar uma volta?

Surpreso pelo pedido, Miroku sorriu. Dar uma volta com Sango, a garota cujo sorriso acabara de ofuscar a beleza de todas as garotas do lugar? Sango, a garota que o amava desesperadamente desde o ano anterior, e de quem ele começava a gostar também? Claro. Nada melhor para fazer, certo?

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. Sango agarrou-a e patinou cuidadosamente até o lado de fora, com ajuda dele para passar pelos pequenos degraus na entrada.

-O que aconteceu com você? –perguntou ele, quando eles se sentaram num bando qualquer. –Não foi à escola. Fiquei...

-Preocupado? –completou Sango, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. –Que coisa fofa.

Ele corou. Incrivelmente, para Miroku, era muito mais difícil lidar com uma garota de sorriso inocente e olhos brilhantes do que com uma que simplesmente o ignorava ou então se atirava em cima dele. Sango era algo novo e desconhecido. Algo que ele queria, mais do que tudo, sentir e entender.

-Eu sei. Mas é sério, você está bem?

Ela não ia mentir. Mas também não ia dizer "Não, não estou bem, porque provavelmente vou morrer antes de atingir a maioridade".

-Vou indo... –disse, por fim.

-Você não vai me enrolar assim, sabia? –disse ele, olhando para o céu. Depois, virou-se para encará-la. –Fala logo.

Ela olhou o rosto preocupado de Miroku. Sentiu uma onda de ternura invadi-la, e sorriu. Não importava que sua vida estivesse para acabar, ver aquele rosto demonstrar um sentimento tão legal por ela a fazia ter vontade de gritar de alegria.

Miroku não ficou surpreso quando ela se aproximou e colocou os lábios sobre os dele. Ficou feliz. Também não teve vontade de puxá-la mais para perto e tentar boliná-la. Sua única vontade foi a de ficar daquele jeito por muito tempo, ainda. Por aquele motivo, foi ela quem se aproximou, e foi ela quem passou os braços pela cintura dele.

Miroku tentou dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas suas palavras se perderam na emoção tranqüila e alegre do momento que vivia. Sango sorriu, se afastando apenas um pouco.

-Fica comigo um pouco, certo? –sussurrou.

Como negar àquele pedido? Não havia opções, tudo o que ele podia fazer era assentir e tornar a beijá-la.

Ela sorria por dentro. Ia morrer... Mas quem não ia? O importante era que ela ia fazer algo que poucas pessoas faziam. Viver.

***

"Viver é a coisa mais rara do mundo. A maioria das pessoas apenas existe."

Kagome encarava as palavras na vitrine de uma loja. Será que Sango já tinha visto aquilo? Era tão... Certa, aquela frase. Apertou a mão de InuYasha, que estava ao seu lado. Ela ainda não conversara com Sango sobre poder contar a ele sobre a doença, mas sabia que acabaria dizendo com ou sem permissão. Precisava de ajuda para enfrentar tudo aquilo, e sabia que sua melhor amiga já tinha os próprios problemas.

-Quer um chocolate quente? –perguntou ele.

Ela assentiu. Os dois continuaram caminhando juntos no ar frio da noite que começava a surgir. Mais um dia que se passava. Menos um dia que Sango vivia. O coração de Kagome apertou, e ela se aconchegou no corpo de InuYasha enquanto andavam. Precisava dele. Precisava de apoio.

Precisava, mais do que tudo, saber que não ficaria sozinha quando a amiga se fosse.

***

-Você quer sair amanhã?

Eles estavam em frente à casa dela. Sango sorriu diante do olhar preocupado de Miroku. Ele parecia saber que ela estava doente, mesmo que parecesse se preocupar com coisas menores do que a morte. Insistira em levá-la para casa.

-Claro. –disse ela. –Com você, pra qualquer lugar.

Não se importava em estar abrindo o coração mais do que o necessário. Ele já sabia que ela o amava. E ela já sabia que não tinha tempo a perder.

-Então a gente sai depois da escola, ok?

Ela sorriu, beijou-o e entrou. Assim que fechou a porta, uma forte dor tomou conta do peito. Ela caiu de joelhos, tossindo e engasgando. O sangue pingou no chão, manchando os ladrilhos brancos do hall. Sango estendeu a mão para a parede, procurando apoio para se levantar. O líquido pegajoso escorria pelos lábios, as mãos manchadas sujavam o que tocavam. Marcas vermelhas dos dedos ficaram gravadas nas paredes até o quarto dela.

Sango se forçou a respirara fundo. Algum tempo depois, ela já estava melhor. Olhou para a própria mão, manchada com seu sangue. Virou-se para a porta e percebeu que havia manchas nas pareces e no chão. Ela tossira sangue. O que mais faria antes de morrer?

Preocupada, desesperada, com medo de que acontecesse na frente de outras pessoas, Sango foi até o banheiro e pegou uma toalha de rosto. Molhou-a e fez todo o caminho de volta até a porta, limpando as manchas de sangue com todo o cuidado, para não deixar rastros. Quando chegou à porta, ela se abriu.

-Quer ajuda? –perguntou Kagome, pondo a mão sobre a de Sango e começando a ajudá-la a limpar.

Ela sorriu para a amiga, tentando não demonstrar a preocupação. Kagome sabia que o que limpavam não era ketchup ou gelatina de morango. Era sangue, sangue que saíra de Sango.

-O tempo é curto? –perguntou Sango. Sabia que Kagome perguntara, mesmo quando ela nem se dera ao trabalho de saber.

-É. –ela não mentiria para sua melhor amiga.

-Então vamos. –Sango se levantou e jogou a toalha dentro da máquina de lavar. –Se eu vou morrer, vou viver primeiro. Vou ser tudo, Kagome... –ela respirou fundo. –Vou ser tudo, menos apenas mais uma.

**Fim.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ho, Ho, Ho.

Voltei (:

Cosette, obrigada pelo comentário e espero que continue gostando da história! :D

Nathalia, você por aqui *¬* -Valeu! Também curto suas fanfics, e muito :D Sango x Miroku é o que há. Estava pensando em você esses dias - estou escrevendo outra fanfic onde os dois tem 'assuntos pendentes', e sempre que vejo ou escrevo sobre esse casal seu nome me surge na mente (:

Lili-chan, é sempre um prazer ter novas leitoras (: Espero que goste da fanfic! Obrigada pelo comentário (:

**Uma Marca no Mundo  
Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo VII - It's About Time**

-Idiota!

-Louca!

-Imbecil!

-Por que porcaria nós estamos brigando dessa vez?

Sango olhou para Miroku, Miroku olhou para Sango, os dois tentaram se lembrar do motivo da briga mais recente e nenhum deles conseguiu. Era tão estranho, eles eram tão diferentes, e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais!

Na última semana vinham brigando por tudo e por nada, mas no final sempre faziam as pazes sem se lembrar do motivo da briga. Sango sorria, ele sorria de volta, eles se beijavam e a raiva passava. Era estranho. Era improvável... E era amor.

-Onde você quer ir amanhã? –perguntou ele, enquanto paravam em frente à casa dela. Era noite, e as luzes já estavam apagadas. Sango tirou sua chave do bolso de trás do jeans, sem notar que Miroku olhava com algum interesse para seu traseiro.

-Não posso sair amanhã. –disse ela, sem dizer o motivo. Não podia contar que tinha uma consulta como pai de Kagome para ver como ia seu corpo. Nos últimos dois dias, ela tinha tido três ataques de falta de ar, tremedeira ou desmaio. Quando não os três juntos.

-Por quê? –perguntou ele, enquanto a abraçava por trás. Aproveitando-se da distração de Sango, que destrancava o portão, ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço. –Eu queria te levar lá em casa pra...

-Safado. –disse ela, sem deixá-lo terminar a frase.

-Conhecer minha mãe... –terminou ele, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. –Mas se você quiser, a gente pode fazer o que você tava pensando também...

-Eu... Não posso. –disse Sango, com uma risada sem graça. Conhecer a mãe de Miroku? As coisas estavam ficando sérias. O coração dela doeu, mas não era um de seus ataques, não era um sintoma da doença, era um sentimento de culpa que corroia seu ser. –Vou na Kagome.

Miroku, ela sabia, começava a se apaixonar. Começava a amá-la como ela sonhara em ser amada por ele muito tempo atrás, quando ainda tinha uma vida pela frente. Agora, com seu destino de dias marcados e contados, com seu coração podendo parar a qualquer momento, o que lhe dava o direito de envolvê-lo em seus problemas? O que lhe dava o direito de fazer parte da vida dele, quanto sabia que ia ter que partir tão em breve? Ela escondeu as lágrimas com um espirro fingido, uma alergia à toa, enquanto o beijava para novamente entrar em casa.

Deitada em sua cama que tantas vezes presenciara suas lágrimas, ela novamente chorou. Morrer nunca parecera tão terrível quando naquele momento. O que ela estava fazendo, ficando ao lado daquele garoto maravilhoso enquanto sabia que quando morresse só deixaria dor para trás? Que direito ela tinha de impor aquele tipo de aflição a ele? Encolhida como um bebê num útero, ela adormeceu, para novamente ser pega por sonhos horríveis. Estava escuro, tão escuro! Ela estendeu as mãos para o alto, tentando encontrar o farolete que sempre deixava perto da cama, apenas para entender que não havia farolete, porque não era em sua cama que estava deitava. Ela esmurrou a parede que se colocava entre ela e o lado de fora, entendendo que não mais pertencia ao mundo dos vivos. Era um caixão, e não sua cama, o lugar no qual estava deitada.

Ela ouviu o choro, distante, muito distante. Era Kagome. Era a voz dela. Sango gritou, gritou, debateu-se e socou a tampa do caixão que a aprisionava. Ninguém a ouvia. Ninguém a escutava! Mais lágrimas. Ela ouviu e sentiu a água que caía sobre a caixa de madeira, e ficou desesperada. Como iriam escutá-la, se chovia e o barulho se sobrepujava aos seus gritos?

De repente, veio o alívio. Alguém a ouvia, alguém começava a levantar a tampa de sua prisão. Era Miroku. Ver o rosto dele tão nítido e tão sério foi como uma enxurrada de alívio inundando o coração de Sango. Ela se jogou sobre ele, abraçou-o com todas as forças, chorou em seu ombro até parar de temer. E então, vieram as palavras.

-Sango... Porque você me traiu?

Ela acordou com um grito arranhando a garganta, sem conseguir sair. "Porque você me traiu?". Não, não, ela não o estava traindo! Mas a mentira não era uma traição? Ela não estava mentindo! Esconder a verdade não era uma mentira? Sim, era, e uma mentira era uma traição. Ela estava traindo Miroku, e aquilo não era justo, não era perdoável. E tinha que acabar.

***

-Ela vai o que?

Era difícil acreditar. InuYasha olhou para Kagome, tão linda, mesmo chorando. As lágrimas dela escorriam em filetes enquanto ela contava a triste história que começava a se desenrolar na vida deles.

-Ela vai morrer, e não há nada que possamos fazer... Ah, InuYasha, eu precisava tanto contar para alguém! Eu conversei com ela tantas vezes, mas ela insiste em guardar segredo, e eu não podia trair nossa amizade, então eu...

O soluço dela foi abafado no ombro do hanyou. InuYasha a abraçou com força, transmitindo para ela um pouco de sua força. Apertou-a um pouco mais nos braços, e deixou que ela chorasse. Enquanto repassava as informações na mente, ele pensou em Miroku. O amigo já lhe dissera que gostava de Sango, que ela era diferente. Especial.

Sim, ela era um tipo único. Ela era uma garota de dezessete anos com os dias contados. Aquele era um tipo raro de mulher.

Como seu amigo reagiria quando soubesse?

-Promete... Que guarda segredo? –sussurrou Kagome, ainda com os braços em volta dele.

Não era de sua conta, e ele não tinha o direito de contar o segredo de outra pessoa.

-Prometo. –disse ele.

Depois daquilo, os dois ficaram sentados durante um tempo debaixo do grande carvalho que enfeitava o exato centro do parque em que estavam. O hanyou puxou-a mais para perto, abraçando-a com carinho, enquanto eles observavam as flores ali perto.

Era assim que InuYasha passou a ver Sango. Como uma flor. Com uma beleza singela, tão simples e tão vital para um jardim. E, assim como as flores, ela não duraria muito tempo.

***

Miroku andava pela rua cantarolando. Era tão bom estar daquele jeito. Feliz, sorrindo, tendo a melhor namorada do mundo. Ao pensar em Sango, ele olhou para o lado. No dia anterior, ela tinha dito que ia ir à casa de Kagome. E a casa dela estava logo ali, ao seu lado. Não custava nada dar uma passada, certo? Ele tocou a campainha sorrindo, e quando a mãe de Kagome abriu a porta ele a cumprimentou alegremente.

-Senhora Higurashi, a Sango está aqui, não é? Ela disse que vinha ver a Kagome.

-Ah, claro, ela está aqui sim... –disse a mulher, sorrindo. –Mas a Kagome saiu com o InuYasha faz algum tempo... Sango está com meu marido, no consultório.

Miroku estranhou a informação. Sabia, assim como todos os outros, que o pai de Kagome também atendia em casa, mas eram apenas os casos mais discretos e importantes. Uma preocupação estranha atingiu-o.

-A senhora se importa se eu for falar com ela? –perguntou ele. Como ela fez que não, Miroku caminhou pelos corredores enormes da casa de Kagome quase correndo, em direção ao consultório. Parou na porta, pronto para bater, mas começou a ouvir uma voz alterada. A voz de Sango.

-Você não pode me impedir de continuar saindo à hora que eu quiser! –dizia ela. –Eu não me importo se eu vou morrer. Até hoje, eu vivi tão pouco que morreriade boa vontade se pudesse ser um pouco feliz durante algum tempo.

-Sango... –a voz do médico também estava um pouco alterada. –Se você continuar fazendo isso, se esforçando tanto com os esportes, saindo com tanta freqüência... Como você espera sobreviver tempo o bastante para ser feliz?

As palavras entravam na cabeça de Miroku e ecoavam infinitas vezes, enquanto ele tentava entender o que acontecia ali. Sango ia... Morrer?

-Eu estou sendo feliz! –disse ela, do lado de dentro, chorado. –Eu tenho uma amiga que é a melhor do mundo. Eu tenho um irmão que é o melhor de todos. E eu tenho um namorado que amo. Para mim, é o bastante. Se eu morrer amanhã, tudo bem! Mas eu quero poder curtir o tempo que tenho com cada um deles, antes que isso aconteça, e não vou parar só porque você me diz que quer que eu me interne!

-É uma medida de prevenção, Sango... –disse ele. –Seu organismo não vai agüentar esse ritmo por muito tempo! Seus ataques estão mais freqüentes... Eu sei, porque a melhor amiga que você citou é minha filha, droga! Como você acha que Kagome se sente vendo você ficar cada dia pior?

-Eu... –Sango ficou parada, pensando. Ela queria viver, queria sentir, queria amar e ser amada antes de ir embora. Mas não parara nem um momento para pensar em como os outros veriam aquelas atitudes.

-Me internar é a mesma coisa que gritar para o mundo que eu estou doente. –disse ela. –É admitir que vou embora logo. Eu não estou pronta para ir embora ainda. –ela recomeçou a chorar. –Vou tomar os remédios, e vou parar de patinar. Mas não vou para um hospital.

Enquanto o médico suspirava mais tranqüilo, Miroku estava com os punhos fechados, encostando a testa na porta, tentando não explodir de raiva. Ela ia morrer. Ela ia simplesmente morrer, e estava escondendo aquilo dele. Ele, o homem que estava perdidamente apaixonado pelos olhos escuros de Sango, pela boca vermelha, pelos cabelos longos e sedosos, pela atitude desafiadora e inquieta.

E ela nem se dava ao trabalho de lhe dizer que ia morrer.

A porta se abriu tão de repente que Miroku levou um susto. Quando ele ergueu o rosto, seus olhos se encontraram diretamente com os de Sango, e ela empalideceu.

-Miroku...

-Porque você não me contou? –disse ele, com o coração machucado e o orgulho ferido. Seus olhos eram como facas, entrando uma a uma no coração de Sango, espalhando a dor como se fosse culpa.

-Por que era mais fácil assim. –disse ela, por fim.

-Era mais fácil me deixar sofrer quando você morresse, sem saber o porque, sem estar preparado? –atirou ele, com raiva.

-Não... –disse Sango. –Era mais fácil deixar você me odiar quando eu terminasse com você, ao invés de deixar você sofrer por minha causa. –sussurrou ela.

-E você ia terminar comigo? –perguntou ele, com uma dor estranha consumindo a raiva.

-Não ia... –sussurrou ela, chorando abertamente. –Vou. Desculpe, Miroku... Mas eu não posso permitir que ninguém mais sofra por minha causa.

Ela saiu andando rapidamente da casa, para chegar à porta e sair correndo. Miroku ficou parado, vendo-a sumir de sua vista. O coração doía, mas ele não saberia dizer se era por causa do fim do relacionamento deles ou por saber que ela ia morrer a qualquer minuto. No fim, não importava. Ele estava sofrendo, ponto final. Se era por um motivo, outro ou os dois, não era importante.

***

Sango chegou à esquina já tossindo. Continuou correndo, mesmo quando viu Miroku vindo em sua direção logo após sair da casa. Não agüentaria palavras maldosas naquele momento. Com o sangue escorrendo num filete pelo canto da boca, ela correu. A força exercida sobre os pulmões expulsou mais sangue. Logo ela estava tonta. Mas não parou.

Já não sabia se Miroku estava atrás dela. Ela se negava a olhar para trás. Sango virou uma esquina, e outra, até que não agüentou mais correr. Ela caiu de joelhos na calçada, chorando. As lágrimas chegaram aos lábios e se misturaram ao sangue. O gosto adocicado se misturou ao sal, o cheiro de ferro entrava em seu sistema aos poucos, fazendo-a ficar enjoada e tonta. Ela se levantou e caminhou até a casa onde morava, sem se importar em saber que era o primeiro lugar onde Miroku procuraria por ela quando decidisse que era hora de atacá-la verbalmente de novo. Quando resolvesse que era hora de julgá-la por se envolver com ele mesmo sabendo de seus dias contados.

Ela simplesmente não se importava.

Tudo o que queria naquele momento era ficar sozinha. Porque, afinal de contas, já estava. Kagome tinha InuYasha, seu irmão ficaria bem, seus pais estavam ocupados demais culpando um ao outro por tudo e Miroku simplesmente a odiava agora.

De repente, a morte não parecia tão ruim.

Parecia a saída perfeita.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey (Ho, let's go!)!

:D

Sango coral-chan, Obrigada por comentar, e me desculpe por te fazer chorar D:

Cosette, sim, já vi Um Amor para Recordar, duas vezes! Não curti o final, depois que eles casam a história perde a graça, mas o filme é ótimo. Valeu por comentar (:

Lili-chan, aqui está o capítulo aguardado :D Obrigada por comentar.

Nicole Lupin, aah, é tão legal saber que comovi uma pessoa que não se comove facilmente (: Obrigada por me contar. É tão bom saber que o que a gente escreve atinge as pessoas de verdade :D

Capítulo oito, música do **Mest**. Enjoy.

**Uma Marca no Mundo  
Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo VIII - Yesterday**

-Senta... Relaxa, você sabe que tudo melhora logo.

Nenhum dos dois acreditava no que ela estava dizendo, mas Kagome achou melhor consolar Miroku mesmo assim. Ele estava chorando. Não eram lágrimas de dor, frustração ou mesmo raiva. Era medo puro. Ela sabia.

Ele tinha medo de perder Sango.

-Acho que estamos em caminhos diferentes, eu e ela... –sussurrou ele. –E acho que estou apaixonado por ela, Kagome.

-Vocês superam. Vai lá, fala com ela. A Sango não vai querer perder tempo brigando, quando isso é o que ela menos tem. –disse Kagome, suspirando.

-Acho que é o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois de ter gritado com ela daquele jeito... –disse ele. –Me arrependi na mesma hora, e até fui atrás dela, mas Sango sumiu de repente. Ela deixou uma trilha de sangue, Kagome. Me senti a pior pessoa do mundo. Liguei para a casa dela e o pai falou que ela tinha chegado bem, mas não parecia saber de nada.

-Ela está com dificuldades em casa. Não contou a eles.

-Quantas pessoas ela espera enganar, e por quanto tempo? –perguntou ele.

-O máximo possível é a resposta para as duas perguntas. –respondeu Kagome.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Miroku levantou-se. Limpou o rosto, se despediu de Kagome e respirou fundo. Era hora de encarar Sango novamente.

E implorar perdão.

***

Ela não estava em casa.

Miroku sabia que só havia um outro lugar no qual ela estaria, mesmo conhecendo-a tão pouco. Ele foi direto ao parque onde ela costumava patinar.

Encontrou-a sentada num banco, olhando as rampas da competição que já havia acabado. Estava sozinha, e o parque estava vazio.

-Eu não posso mais patinar. –disse ela, quando ele se sentou ao seu lado e ficou em silêncio.

-Eu sei. –disse ele. –Mas é para o seu bem.

-Eu tenho que tomar meia dúzia de remédios três vezes ao dia. –continuou ela.

-É.

-E eu vou morrer. É por isso que eu escondi tudo de você, é por isso que eu terminei. É por isso que eu não posso ficar com você. –disse ela, olhando tranquilamente as folhas que estavam no chão.

-Acho que a decisão não é sua, Sango. –disse ele, pegando o rosto dela entre as mãos.

-Você não entende. –disse ela. –Eu não quero morrer sabendo que deixei você no escuro, sabendo que você vai sofrer por minha causa.

-Você acha que chorar sua morte vai ser pior do que saber que você está viva e não poder te tocar? –disse ele, beijando-a.

Ela não resistiu. Não podia. Simplesmente passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e apertou-o com força, tentando absorver apenas um pouco daquele amor, daquela paixão, para poder guardar consigo para sempre, e levar para qualquer que fosse o lugar para onde iria.

-Eu te amo. –disse ele. –E se você terminar comigo, eu não vou te deixar em paz. Quero enfrentar isso com você, Sango.

-Tudo o que eu tenho é o hoje. –disse Sango. –Tudo o que eu posso te oferecer é o agora.

-Sempre temos o ontem. –disse ele. –Viva hoje tendo a certeza de que ontem você esteve aqui. –pediu ele, olhando-a com ternura. –Afinal, as lembranças são o que nós guardamos.

-Desculpe por não poder te dar mais. –sussurrou ela, abraçando-o entre lágrimas. –Desculpe não poder fazer isso durar.

-Eu não me importo... –disse ele. –Desde que sempre existam as lembranças.

Ela amoleceu nos braços dele, e Miroku sorriu, feliz por perceber que a tensão se fora.

Logo depois, sentindo-a imóvel, ele afastou o corpo de Sango do seu para ver seu rosto.

Junto da tensão, se fora a consciência. Sango estava desmaiada.

*

-Desculpe. –disse ela, deitada na cama dele, enquanto Miroku a observava.

-Não peça desculpas. –disse ele. –Não é sua culpa.

Não era culpa dela. Então, porque ela estava destinada a morrer? Porque ela não ia poder ficar ali, com ele, para sempre? Porque então ela tinha que estar doente, se não era culpa dela?

-Seja honesto. –disse ela. –Você está com raiva. Porque eu sou uma doente.

-Nunca diga isso. –disse ele, virando-se para ela. –Nunca! Eu não sinto raiva de você. Nem um pouco. Sinto uma raiva imensa dessa doença que vai nos separar, sinto uma raiva enorme da porcaria de guerra que fez com que você sofresse. Mas nunca teria raiva de você. –ele a beijou com uma ternura intensa, tão intensa quando a raiva demonstrada antes. –Eu te amo.

Ela sorriu. E aquele sorriso valeu o mundo para ele.

Miroku se sentou ao lado da cama dela, segurando-a pela mão. Nenhum dos dois falou nada por algum tempo. Estavam ambos pensando nas conseqüências de tudo o que acontecia ali. Sentimentos como aqueles não nasciam todos os dias, e situações como aquelas eram raras. Será que agüentariam a pressão? Conseguiriam ficar juntos enquanto pudessem?

Havia medo no ar, tristeza nos olhos, pressão sobre os ombros e união prevalecendo sobre tudo. Mas os dois pensavam a mesma coisa.

Até quando?

***

Sango olhou para o lado e percebeu que Miroku tinha ido embora. Virou-se então para a janela. Tinha caído no sono enquanto estava com ele, e continuava sonolenta mesmo tendo dormido um pouco. Perguntou-se se a tinham drogado para mantê-la no hospital, mas descartou a possibilidade. Miroku não deixaria.

Ela começou então a divagar sobre tudo aquilo. Do jeito que andavam as coisas, logo os pais acabariam descobrindo alguma coisa, assim como o irmão. Ela resolveu então contar ao irmão primeiro, para que juntos eles pudessem lidar com os dois imaturos da casa. Seria mais simples.

Estar a caminho da morte era estranho. Ela se sentia, estranhamente, mais viva do que em qualquer outra época de sua vida inteira. Estar ali naquele momento, mas nada lhe garantia o segundo seguinte. Podia ser naquele momento, ou nunca.

Estranho. Muito estranho.

Fechando os olhos, ela decidiu não pensar mais naquilo. Conseguiu ouvir alguns murmúrios do outro lado, e reconheceu as enfermeiras que ela vira de manhã.

-Temos que entrar em contato com os pais dela... –sussurrou uma.

-Mas o namorado disse que estava tudo bem... –sussurrou a outra, de volta.

-Mas as regras do hospital dizem...

-Eu sei...

-Devemos ligar...

-Vamos esperar até de manhã...

Sango não teve dúvidas sobre o que fazer. Assim que ouviu os passos se afastando dali, levantou-se e pegou tudo o que era seu e estava ali. Trocou-se rapidamente, se desfazendo da camisola mínima do hospital. Saiu pelas sombras, escondida e em silêncio.

Antes de amanhecer, ela já estava em casa.

*

O irmão mais novo de Sango se chamava Kohaku, e estava preocupado. Ouvira os passos vacilantes da irmã de madrugada, mas não fora até ela com medo de acordar seus pais. Parecia que eles só ficavam calados dormindo.

O garoto de doze anos se levantou com o sol. Já não havia necessidade de fazer silêncio, pois todos já estavam acordados àquela hora. Caminhou com passos firmes até a porta do quarto de sua irmã, e por saber que ela nunca se trocava ali, e sim no banheiro, ele entrou sem bater.

Sango estava tendo um ataque de tosse, e suas mãos já estavam manchadas de sangue. O garoto correu até ela, sem saber o que fazer, com os olhos arregalados e o coração batendo forte.

-Sango...! –ele pegou a mão dela nas suas, e a garota percebeu de repente o quanto seu irmão tinha crescido. Suas mãos já estavam praticamente do tamanho das dela...

Os dois viram as manchas de sangue que manchavam suas mãos, constrangidos pelo momento de tensão.

-O que aconteceu...? –perguntou ele, num quase sussurro.

-Eu... –ela sabia que não adiantava mentir ou esconder as coisas dele. Seu irmão era novo, mas era responsável, independente e sensato. Além de ser também seu melhor amigo. –Eu estou doente, Kohaku.

-É grave? –perguntou ele, direto, olhando-a nos olhos, sem desviar a vista para ter certeza de que ela não mentiria.

-É. –respondeu ela, mantendo o olhar tão firme quanto o dele.

Eles eram mais que irmãos. Eram amigos. Eram comparsas em suas mal criações, eram unidos em suas brigas, eram o ombro um do outro quando o mundo parecia ruir. Por esse motivo, ele soube, antes que ela dissesse.

-Quanto tempo você tem?

-Não sei. Pouco.

-Vou sentir sua falta. –disse ele. –E aí, vai ficar tossindo ou nós vamos tomar um sorvete?

Rindo, por que apenas Kohaku sabia deixá-la feliz em um momento triste, por que apenas ele sabia afetá-la a ponto da gargalhada, Sango o abraçou. As manchas de sangue foram esquecidas no calor fraterno daquele contato.

-Desculpa. –disse ela, porque Kohaku merecia aquilo tanto quanto Miroku. –Desculpe-me, eu não posso fazer durar...

Chorando, ela o abraçou. Deixando as lágrimas escorrerem, ela se apoiou nele.

Agarrando-se ao garoto que era parte dela mesma, ela se deixou ser tranqüilizada. E ao chorar com ele, ela sorriu.


	9. Chapter 9

Heey ;D

Fui às compras e voltei com uma blusinha nova bonitinha e muito chocolate. Em nome do bom humor, novo capítulo (: Quinta vou às compras de novo, mas não de roupas ou chocolate, e sim de algo muito melhor - material de desenho *O*. Se eu ainda tiver ânimo depois da overdose de felicidade, postarei o décimo capítulo.

O nono é uma música da Pink, uma das minhas favoritas, para marcar também uma das cenas que eu mais curti escrever em toda a minha história (3 anos?) de ficwriter. Enjoy. Ah, é, Ternura está sendo postada nesse site agora! É uma história bem legal, vou deixar o resumo pra vocês no fim do capítulo.

Bá Y_ý', obrigada por comentar. Também não quero que a Sango morra! :D

Cosette, obrigada por acompanhar :D Essa fanfic tem um toque de amor a mais mesmo ._. Sango e Miroku merecem ficar juntos 3

Sango coral-chan, obrigada por chorar! É emocionante saber que nossas palavras podem fazer alguém soltar lágrimas Y_Y.

**Uma Marca no Mundo  
Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo IX - Runaway**

-Então é isso... –sussurrou a mãe de Sango.

Ela estava atrás da porta, com o ouvido colado à madeira, chorando junto dos filhos. Sua criança, sua pequena criança... Ia morrer. Uma raiva intensa corroeu-a por dentro. Onde estava ele quando a família mais precisava?

Saindo com passos leves, a mulher foi até o quarto. O marido estava lá, dormindo tranquilamente. Já fazia algum tempo que eles apenas dormiam naquela cama. Por quê?

Por que se davam ao trabalho de manter as aparências para os vizinhos quando aqueles que mais importavam a eles estavam sofrendo no quarto ao lado? Nenhum deles sabia dizer.

-Shinji... –sussurrou ela, sacudindo-o com cuidado. –Acorde... Precisamos conversar.  
O homem bocejou, abriu os olhos com calma, olhou a mulher ao seu lado. Deus, ela era linda. Porque brigavam tanto?

Então ele se lembrou. Se lembrou dos motivos de cada um dos dois, e sentou-se imediatamente.

-O que foi, Hime?

Ele a chamava de princesa por puro costume. Já fazia muito tempo desde que deixara de ver o significado daquele apelido. Não era uma princesa, e sim uma mulher comum. Que trabalhava demais, deixava pouco tempo disponível para os filhos e praticamente nenhum para o marido. O que era basicamente o que ela via nele, também. Um homem ocupado demais.

-Sango chegou em casa há pouco tempo. Parece que estava no hospital... –sussurrou ela.  
-O quê? –a preocupação estampou os olhos escuros, e ele pareceu de repente despertar por completo. –Ela está bem?

O silêncio respondeu melhor do que ela faria dizendo algo. Lágrimas silenciosas caíam dos olhos da mulher, enquanto ele a observava. Toda a raiva reprimira, todo o tempo perdido brigando pareceu pequeno diante daquela demonstração de sentimentos. Ela tinha tantas coisas assim dentro de si mesma? Como, depois de tanto anos, ele ainda se surpreendia?

Sim, se surpreendia, tanto que ficou paralisado quando ela se jogou em cima dele, chorando desesperadamente e soluçando como uma criança.

-Ela... Vai morrer!

As palavras o atingiram como um soco no estômago, tirando-lhe o ar e causando uma dor indescritível. Sua filha, sua criança...

Morrer?

-Como assim?

-Eu a ouvi conversando com Kohaku... –sussurrou a mulher.

Sem precisar de mais explicações, afinal, também vira a filha definhar nas últimas semanas, além de agir estranhamente, Shinji apertou a esposa nos braços e chorou com ela.

Em sua mente só havia um pensamento: O que fazer agora?

.***

Sango enfiou a última camiseta do armário de qualquer jeito na mochila. "Última" era jeito de falar, pois era a última que cabia. Havia ainda pelo menos três dúzias de roupas fora da bolsa de viagem.

Ela suspirou. Os pais esperavam no andar debaixo, com Kohaku. Ela ainda se lembrava da cena daquela manhã, quando os dois tinham aparecido em sua porta. Ela ainda estava abraçada ao irmão, chorando. Aquela fora a primeira vez em meses que Sango vira os pais juntos, sem brigar. Era algo para recordar como uma boa lembrança.

-Filha, você está pronta? –era a voz de seu pai.

-Já vou... –gritou ela.

No andar de baixo, o clima era tenso.

-Não deveríamos fazer isso... –disse a mãe de Sango. Seus olhos cansados e ombros baixos demonstravam o quanto aquela situação a machucava. Ela estava no limite.

-É o melhor para ela. –disse o pai, sem olhá-la. –Ela vai ficar melhor numa instituição devidamente preparada para casos como o dela.

-Mas longe de nós ela não vai melhorar! –retrucou a mulher. –Tirá-la de perto de nós não vai ajudar em nada na recuperação da nossa filha!

-Você quer que ela morra? –atirou o pai, olhando-a com impaciência. –É isso o que vai acontecer, queiramos ou não. O que eu estou tentando fazer é tornar a vida dela mais fácil até o fim.

-Não desista dela tão fácil... –pediu ela. –Não abra mão de Sango ainda.

-Você já abriu há muito tempo. –disse ele. –Eu pelo menos tento ajudá-la.

-Vocês dois já se deram conta de que a Sango pulou a janela? –perguntou Kohaku, olhando pela porta aberta a irmã, que já estava longe. –Me deixa adivinhar, nenhum de vocês dois se deu ao trabalho de contar pra ela pra onde iam levá-la.

-Ela...

-É, ela ouviu. –disse Kohaku. -Ela sempre ouve. Eu também, sabem?

Era a primeira vez que o garoto falava naquele tom com eles. Era a primeira vez que Kohaku levantava a voz para os pais. Porque, pela primeira vez, ele se importava com o que acontecia. Não porque ele estivesse magoado com os dois, já deixara de se importar com eles havia muito tempo. Mas naquele momento eles estavam magoando Sango. E sua irmã fora quem o embalara quando era criança demais para entender o porque dos gritos no quarto ao lado, o porque da frieza entre seus pais. Ela fora, muito mais do que aqueles dois, pai e mãe para ele.

-Acalme-se, filho... –começou a mãe.

-É, acal...

-Calem-se, os dois! –disse ele, num tom alto e frio o bastante para deixar os dois perplexos. –Já passei tempo demais agüentando isso. Vocês sabem quantas vezes eu me escondi debaixo das cobertas da Sango pra não ouvir vocês gritando? Sabem quantas vezes ela teve que me dizer que estava tudo bem quando não estava, só pra que eu conseguisse dormir? Sabem o quanto essa mania idiota de brigar que vocês têm custou para nós dois? Ela está morrendo, droga! MORRENDO! E tudo o que vocês fazem é ficar discutindo se vão mandá-la pra longe ou mantê-la aqui à mercê das suas idiotices!

O rosto dele estava vermelho, e exibia uma fúria que nenhum dos dois tinha visto antes.

E, quando conseguiram formular palavras para responder àquilo, já era tarde, pois ele estava longe, indo pelo mesmo caminho que Sango.

Já se passara o tempo em que ele esperava algo dos dois. Agora, tudo o que ele esperava era encontrar Sango antes que alguma coisa de ruim acontecesse.

***

Miroku estava olhando para o teto, deitado em sua cama, pensando em tudo e em nada.

Fazia algum tempo desde que vira Sango pela última vez. Ela saíra do hospital sem avisar a ninguém, mas Kohaku ligara algum tempo atrás avisando que ela estavam bem.

Suspirou. Não sabia o que fazer para que aquilo acabasse logo. Queria saber uma maneira de ajudá-la, de curá-la. Daria sua vida pela dela sem piscar.

A campainha tocou, tirando-o dos pensamentos confusos. Seus pais tinham saído então ele mesmo foi abrir a porta. Do lado de fora, tremendo e chorando, estava Sango.

Ela atirou-se nos braços dele, antes mesmo de pensar sobre o assunto. Não tinha decidido ir para lá, tinha apenas corrido naquela direção. Não havia para onde ir. Só para perto dele.

-Eles querem me mandar pra longe. –disse ela, como rosto enterrado no ombro dele. –Querem me mandar pra longe pra não terem que me ver definhar e morrer...

Enquanto Miroku a puxava delicadamente pra dentro e fechava a porta, ela sussurrou:

-Você também quer isso? Que eu vá para longe?

A pergunta o feriu por dentro de uma maneira como nenhuma faca faria. Com o coração apertado, Miroku abraçou-a com força.

-Nem pense nisso.

Ela estava gelada. Miroku percebeu com preocupação. Puxou-a cuidadosamente e pegou-a no colo. Sem demonstrar resistência, Sango encostou o rosto no pescoço dele, respirando fundo.

-Tenho que ligar pro Kohaku. –disse ela, baixinho, fraca. –Ele deve estar preocupado.

-Depois eu ligo pra ele. –disse Miroku, entrando em seu próprio quarto. –Agora você precisa de um banho quente. Você está gelada, Sango. Sair correndo no frio sem blusa, mesmo para alguém saudável, é burrice.

-Desculpe. –disse ela, enquanto ele a pousava delicadamente na cama, sentada.

-Fique aí. –mandou ele, enquanto ia para o banheiro.

Ela ouviu o barulho de uma torneira jorrando, e sentiu frio. Realmente, fora um erro sair de casa sem um agasalho. Estava tremendo.

Miroku entrou no quarto novamente, e dessa vez foi em direção a um guarda-roupas no canto do quarto. Tirou uma camiseta preta e uma calça de moletom dali, e jogou ambos na cama ao lado dela. Pegou uma toalha na última gaveta do móvel e colocou sobre o ombro. Logo depois, foi até ela.

-Vem. –disse ele, estendendo a mão.

Ela pegou a mão dele e Miroku guiou-a até o banheiro. A banheira já estava cheia. Ele fechou a torneira e virou-se para ela. Sango não questionou quando ele sentou-a no vaso sanitário e puxou sua camiseta para cima. Apenas ergueu os braços e deixou que ele a despisse.

Foi um processo lento. Tênis, meias, calças. Ele a tocava como se tivesse medo de quebrá-la em pedaços ao menor descuido. Quando terminou, ele a pegou no colo novamente e colocou-a na água quente. Sango escorregou para dentro da água até que sua cabeça ficasse submersa. Depois de longos segundos, ela voltou à superfície.

Ele ainda estava ali.

-O que você está fazendo? –perguntou, ao vê-lo tirar a camisa.

-Não se preocupe, Sango. –disse ele, sorrindo. –Eu só vou te dar um banho. Prometo!

Ele ajoelhou-se do lado de fora da banheira e pegou um vidro de xampu. O líquido denso escorregou por entre seus dedos enquanto ele esfregava o couro cabeludo de Sango com carinho.

Ela se recostou perto dele, deixando-o lavar seus cabelos, enquanto fechava os olhos. Era tão bom estar ali, recebendo aquele tipo de atenção, de carinho!

Algum tempo atrás a cabeça dele estaria povoada com os pensamentos mais sujos possíveis. Naquele momento, ele pensava em como a preocupação parecia sumir aos poucos do rosto dela.

Depois de enxugar os cabelos escuros e sedosos, ele pegou uma esponja ensaboada. Esfregou-lhe os ombros e o pescoço, encontrando nós de tensão e massageando-os até que desaparecessem.

Ficaram ali por mais meia hora, sem falar nada. Depois, quando a água começou a esfriar, ele retirou-a da água e enrolou-a na toalha ainda em silêncio. Sango ficou de pé no meio do quarto, vendo-o secar seus cabelos com cuidado, observando enquanto ele pegava as roupas que tinha atirado na cama. Ergueu os pés um por um quando ele começou a vesti-la com a calça. Colocou a camisa larga sem reclamar. Quando ele terminou, ela o abraçou.

Comovido com o simples gesto, ele a abraçou de volta e deitou-a na cama. Um sentimento novo nascia ali, muito mais profundo que o amor que antes sentiam. Era uma adoração e uma necessidade um do outro que nenhum deles podia negar ou tentar entender. Miroku puxou as cobertas sobre eles e a abraçou novamente.  
Pouco depois, eles dormiam.

**Bem, como eu disse que colocaria, está aqui um resumo de Ternura.**

**A história fala sobre quatro adolescentes, quatro amigos. Perfeitos, unidos, irmãos. Kagome, a mais doce, a mais fácil de lidar, aquela que os une vai embora, e o mundo meio que parece ruir.**

**Cinco anos se passam, e ela retorna. Mais do que perdão, ela quer os amigos de volta, mas a vida mudou. Inuyasha não sabe como agir, Miroku não sabe o que pensar e Sango, mesmo firme como uma rocha, fica perdida. Eles mudaram, e não há nada que se possa fazer.**

**Ternura é uma história de amor e amizade, mas mais do que isso, é uma história de vida. Há falhas de caráter, há erros humanos, há maldade incontida e há os laços invisíveis que mantém os quatro unidos.**

**'Mesmo quando o amor e a paixão definham, deve sempre restar a ternura, se não para consolar, para tornar possível seguir em frente.'**

**Pra vocês, que curtem Uma Marca no Mundo, talvez a leitura seja cativante (: Não é tão doce, mas é mais emocionante ._.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Olá (:

Espero que gostem de mais este capítulo. A música é do Paramore, e depois desse temos apenas mais dois capítulos a serem postados O:

Cosette, (: também amo a cena do banho ._. Foi a minha favorita por muito tempo. Agora, ela fica páreo a páreo com várias de Ternura. Ô Fanfic pra ter cena triste e emocionante D:

Katy, obrigada pelo comentário, e espero que você leia Ternura e tals sim, porque eu realmente me orgulho dessa nova fanfic :D

Nai, obrigada pelo comentário. Você leu Ternura, Uma Marca no Mundo E Sangue Divino? Agora eu virei sua fã D: Espero que goste das minhas fanfics!

Enfim, curtam o capítulo e confiram também Ternura, o segundo capítulo também foi postado hoje.

**Uma Marca no Mundo  
Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo X - When It Rains  
**

Chovia.

Da janela do quarto, Sango e Miroku observavam as gotas de água baterem na janela num ritmo constante e agradável. O mundo, por aqueles instantes, era deles, e apenas eles.

Ainda estavam na cama, abraçados. O calor aconchegante do corpo masculino a acalmava, e Sango sorria. Cinco minutos antes Miroku tinha ligado para o celular de Kohaku avisando que ela estava ali. Seu coração estava mas leve, então ela se permitiu ficar ali, deitada, sabendo que quem lhe importava já sabia que ela estava bem.

-Você acha que ainda demora? –perguntou ela, olhando a janela. Tanta chuva. Tanta vida. Desperdiçada?

-Não sei. –disse ele. –Parece que ainda dura algum tempo.

Ela falava de sua vida, e ele da chuva. Mas os dois no fundo sabiam que queriam dizer a mesma coisa.

-Eu pensei que podia mudar as coisas. –sussurrou ela, virando-se para ele. –Pensei que podia deixar uma marca, nem que fosse pequena. Queria que lembrassem de mim. No fim, tudo o que eu consegui foi magoar os meus pais e o Kohaku, além de colocar você numa posição horrível... Namorando uma... Condenada...

-Já disse pra você não falar assim. –reprovou ele. Segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos, Miroku olhou-a com uma intensidade alarmante, direto nos olhos. –Nunca.

-Mas não é verdade? –perguntou ela.

-Seus pais queriam te mandar pra longe, droga. Eles só brigavam, sem perceber que você estava ali. Falei com Kohaku, Sango. Você podia ter me contado como as coisas estavam na sua casa.

-É, mas...

-E seu irmão é forte. Ele quer o melhor pra você.

-Eu sei...

-E eu te amava muito antes de você adoecer. Só era idiota demais pra admitir. Então, se acalma e respira, certo? Porque eu não vou te deixar desistir. Você acha que não marcou o muno, mas você já fez muito mais. Você não é uma marca pra mim, Sango. Você é o meu mundo inteiro.

-Que declaração mais... Trouxa! –riu ela, antes de beijá-lo. –Mas eu adorei!

Entre irritado e divertido, Miroku rolou na cama até ficar sobre ela. A diversão tinha sumido, junto da irritação. Agora, era apenas malícia.

-Essa posição é muito sugestiva, sabe? –disse ele, sorrindo.

-É, e ela sugere que meu namorado precisa ou de um banho frio ou de um belo... –ela rolou sobre ele, e para debaixo dele, até que Miroku caísse da cama. –Tombo.

Jogado no chão, com dores em lugares desconfortáveis, ele riu.

Ela, com certeza, era seu mundo.

***

-Droga, será que você não entende? Nós só queremos o bem dela! Onde está Sango?

Kohaku encarava seus pais, parecendo sinceramente entediado. Tinha que se encontrar com a namorada em meia hora e ainda não tinha nem tomado banho. Era irritante ver dois adultos agindo como crianças pra conseguir uma informação que nem lhes interessava, de fato.

-Se vocês conseguissem olhar para fora dessa droga de buraco em que se enfiaram, veriam que ela não quer saber de vocês por enquanto. E veriam também que mandá-la para longe só vai fazê-la piorar. –ele se levantou e saiu sem olhá-los novamente.

-Parece que perdemos mais um filho. –sussurrou ela.

-Vou chamar a polícia para procurar Sango. –disse ele, pegando o telefone. Foi impedido por mãos delgadas e macias.

-Kohaku dirá que sabe onde ela está e provavelmente contará a eles, mas mesmo assim dará um jeito de não sabermos. A polícia não vai nos ajudar agora.

-Por que será que isso aconteceu conosco? Será algum tipo de castigo?

-Talvez. –disse ela. –Mas, de qualquer forma... Eu queria...

Silenciou-se, e desviou o olhar. A mãe de Sango não tinha coragem de continuar. O mesmo não se dizia do pai.

-Haru... Conte.

-Eu queria conversar, sabe? Nós não conversamos mais. Acho que é hora de discutirmos tudo o que vem nos atormentando nos últimos anos.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

-Nós dois sabemos que nos casamos porque éramos amigos, e que a Sango... Bem, ela não é sua...

-É, sim. –disse ele. –Ela tem o meu sangue.

-É. Então pra quê mandá-la para longe? Ela precisa de você. De nós.

-Não vou fazer nada que possa machucá-la.

-Então você sabe por que eu comecei essa conversa, não é? –ela sorriu para ele, sinceramente. Pela primeira vez em... Quanto tempo?

-Sei. E concordo. É hora de pensar nela, não em nós. Acho que podemos, ao menos uma vez, fazer o que é certo.

***

Sango deixou Miroku dormindo. A chuva havia deixado a ambos com sono, mas apenas ele dormira de fato. Ela ficara entre seus braços mais algum tempo, para depois se levantar e caminhar até o banheiro. Olhou a banheira vazia, e corou. Logo depois sacudiu a cabeça. Aquele tipo de pensamento não deveria entrar na cabeça de uma garota com pouco tempo de vida. Ela não podia pensar naquilo. Tinha que pensar...

Tinha que pensar em quê? Ela ia morrer, então, o que a impedia de pensar no que quisesse, de fazer o que quisesse?

Ela era livre, ou seria livre, enquanto pudesse. Tinha uma vida pela frente. Pouca vida, mas o suficiente para poder fazer o que bem entendesse e ser o que bem quisesse. Ela podia voltar para o quarto e pular em cima de Miroku, assim como podia pular pela janela do quarto e cometer suicídio ou descer e preparar um café da manhã para os dois.

Suas opções eram infinitas, uma vez que ela não estava mais presa ao amanhã.

Optando ela terceira opção, ela desceu assobiando. Procurou na geladeira e nos armários até achar tudo o que queria e precisava para preparar algo comestível. Logo depois, ligou o gás e pôs a panela sobre o fogareiro. E, pouco antes de fazer pressão sobre o botão que acenderia a boca do fogão, ela desmaiou.

***

-Anda logo, InuYasha!

O hanyou suspirou. Fazia tempo que não viam Sango, mas para que TODA aquela pressa? Ele estava com uma camiseta larga e amassada, a bochecha marcada pelo travesseiro e os dentes quase não escovados. Quase. Kagome o arrastara da cama no começo do dia, dizendo que precisavam ver a amiga. Quando ela colocava algo na cabeça, era difícil tirar. Ainda mais se vocês estivesse, como ele, caindo de sono.

-InuYasha! –gritou ela, fazendo as orelhas sensíveis doerem. –Não dorme! A Sango precisa da gente! Ainda mais agora que o Kohaku me disse que ela brigou com os pais... Ela está na casa do Miroku esperando a poeira baixar. Que pais idiotas! Agem como se ela tivesse tempo pra esperar poeira de qualquer tipo.

-É... –concordou ele, recostando a cabeça no banco e fechando os olhos. Ensinar Kagome a dirigir tinha sido sua melhor idéia nos últimos tempos. Quando ela começou a falar novamente, ele a cortou:

-Kagome...

-Quê?

-Eu te amo, sabia?

-Ah, claro. Eu também te amo... Mas então, a Sango...

-Kagome.

-Quê?

-Cala a boca.

-Como assim...

-To com sono, merda! Deixa eu dormir.

Antes mesmo de sentir o soco que levou no braço, ele já dormia. Vendo o rosto sereno de seu namorado, Kagome sorriu e voltou-se para a estrada. Iam chegar em vinte minutos. Ele podia dormir, por hora.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, guys :D

Estou aqui com mais um capítulo, o penúltimo poir sinal. Está sendo um prazer postar essa fanfic aqui, junto com Ternura, sabendo que afinal de contas tem mais de uma pessoa lendo :D

Obrigada por acompanhar (Capítulo 3 de Ternura online também :D), e espero que continuem me acompanhando após o término dessa fanfic!

Nai, obrigada pelo comentário e espero que goste desse capítulo!

Bá, obrigada *O* Seu comentário me deixou super "*O*"

Cosette, valeu pelo review e espero que curta bastante essa reta final *O*. Paramore é uma das minhas bandas favoritas, ha. No tempo em que eu planejava uma fanfic sobre músicos, seria praticamente toda a trilha sonora. Agora eu também curto muitas outras bandas, but, a fanfic planejada foi pro saco.

Sem mais enrolações, espero que gostem desse penúltimo capítulo. Não vou soltar o nome do ultimo porque perderia a graça. Há. A música é do Plus 44 (+44), porque o Tom Delonge foi abduzido. Ah, sim, estranhei o fato de ninguém ter ficado desesperado quando a Sango desmaiou. Será que vocês não tem coração? D: Brinks. Me vingarei de vocês nesse capítulo. Fikdik. Brinks²

ENJOY!

**Uma Marca no Mundo  
Thirteenth Key**

** Capítulo XI - When Your Heart Stops Beating**

Estava escuro.

O ar tinha um cheiro estranho, e ela não conseguia se levantar. Sango tossiu. Estava se sentindo tonta. Olhou para a mão que pusera sobre a boca e percebeu que ela estava manchada. Outro ataque. Que hora mais estúpida para desmaiar! Ela se ajoelhou e ergueu o braço para desligar o fogão, que vazava gás lentamente. O cheiro já estava insuportável. Mal tocou o botão, uma nova onda de tontura a envolveu.

-Droga... –praguejou ela, antes de tombar no chão sobre o braço estendido. Um choque pareceu atravessar seu corpo, e ela começou a tremer. Frio intenso, calor insuportável. Os sentidos dela começaram a se bagunçar. A cabeça começou a doer como se fosse explodir.

-Miroku...

Não chegou a ser um grito. Não chegou a ser realmente um chamado, não mais do que um sussurro tremido. Mas ele ouviu.

Deitado na cama no andar superior, Miroku olhava a janela tranquilamente quando ouviu seu nome. Saindo da cama imediatamente, ele desceu correndo e a encontrou estendida no chão. O cheio de gás o entorpeceu, mas ele ficou calmo. Desligou o fogão e pegou Sango no colo. Ela ainda estava consciente.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou ele, levando-a para fora, em direção ao carro. –Outro ataque?

-É... –sussurrou ela, entre dentes. Ainda tremia. Uma dor indefinível começava a se espalhar por dentro dela, por debaixo da pele. Uma dor insuportável. Era como uma serpente rastejando por entre seus músculos, preparada para dar o bote. E, chegando à espinha, o bote foi dado. Sango soltou um grito abafado de dor quando uma explosão de agulhas pareceu perfurar-lhe a coluna, arqueando-a e retesando-a ao máximo. Miroku parou, preocupado. Colocou-a no banco da frente do carro. Ao girar a chave, porém, tudo o que conseguiu obter foi um engasgo do motor, gelado depois do tempo frio e da chuva.

-Pega, droga! –ele socou o volante, desesperado. E, assim que o fez, ouviu uma buzina.

-Eu, Miroku, cadê a...

Ao ver a amiga estendida no bando do passageiro, Kagome correu até ela. Sango sorriu, pálida.

-Você demorou... Mas veio, não é?

-Amiga é pra essas coisas. –Com a ajuda de Miroku, ela colocou Sango no banco de trás de seu próprio carro. Ou melhor, do carro de Inuyasha, que tinha acordado para ajudar a abrir as portas e colocar a garota doente dentro do veículo.

-Dirige, Miroku. Eu vou aqui atrás com ela. –Kagome colocou a cabeça da amiga no colo. Sem discutir, o outro se pôs ao volante e acelerou.

***

O tempo parecia não passar. As vozes estavam distantes. Sango respirou fundo, e acabou tendo uma crise de tosse. Mais sangue escorreu-lhe pelos lábios. Ela não ligou.

-Kagome...

A amiga baixou o rosto para ela, pronta a ouvir o que seria dito.

-Não conta pra ele, certo? –disse ela, referindo-se a Miroku.

-Segredo. Prometo. –disse a amiga, sorrindo em meio às lágrimas de preocupação.

-Acho que chegou a hora.

O coração de Kagome falhou. A hora. Sango estava dizendo que achava que era a hora?

Que hora?

-Acho que... Eu fui bem, não é? –sussurrou Sango.

-Muito bem. –disse Kagome, com lágrimas escorrendo e caindo sobre o rosto da amiga, lavando lentamente o sangue. –Você foi a melhor, Sango.

-Você vai seguir em frente, não vai? Ficar como InuYasha, e tal... –o escuro começava ficar denso.

-Vou. Mas você vai ver isso por si mesma.

-De onde quer que eu esteja. –disse Sango, fechando os olhos.

-Você vai estar aqui.

-Não faz diferença... Eu fiz, não fiz? Deixei minha marca. O Miroku me disse.

-Então é verdade. Ele nunca mentiria pra você. –Kagome controlou os soluços e os tremores. Sango estava aos poucos ficando inerte em seus braços. Miroku parou em frente ao hospital, onde já havia para médicos esperando. Inuyasha ligara do carro e providenciara tudo. Eles a colocaram numa maca quase imediatamente, e ligaram-na a algumas máquinas assim que entraram no hospital. Um bip constante monitorava os batimentos cardíacos da garota.

Acompanhando a correria dos homens que levavam a maca, Kagome escutou Sango sussurrar:

-Se cuida...

O restante das palavras foram abafadas pelo grito de um dos para médicos.

-Apenas um acompanhante, de preferência parente!

Inuyasha e Kagome pararam. Sabiam que quem mais tinha direito de estar ali era Miroku. Ele deu um passo a frente e seguiu com os outros.

***

-Ela está bem? –Kohaku entrou correndo na sala de espera, acompanhado dos pais. Eles estavam, por algum motivo estranho, de mãos dadas. Kagome chorava. Inuyasha abraçava-a.

-Está com Miroku, indo para a emergência. –respondeu o hanyou.

-Mas ela vai ficar bem? –perguntou a mãe de Sango.

A pergunta arrancou um gemido estrangulado de Kagome. Ela enterrou o rosto no ombro do namorado. Kohaku sentou-se e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Uma outra pessoa entrou na sala quando os pais de Sango se sentaram junto do filho.

-Pai! –Kagome abraçou o homem. Ele acariciou os cabelos negros da filha e acenou com a cabeça para Inuyasha. Depois, virou-se para a família.

-Ela já contou, então.

-Já passava da hora. –disse o pai da garota. –E então, o que pode ser feito por ela?

-Sentem-se, esperem. Farei o possível. Parece que ela está tendo um ataque mú combinação de todos os que ela já teve. Se passar por eles, deve sobreviver.

-Então, não podemos fazer nada... –concluiu Kohaku.

-Podem, sim. Rezem. –E, com isso, o médico saiu.

***

Os corredores brancos refletiam a luz intensa que saía das lâmpadas no teto. Sango fechou os olhos. A dor sumia aos poucos, dando lugar a um torpor enorme.

-Fica comigo, Sango... Fica.

A voz de Miroku era sua única âncora à realidade. Ela sentiu a mão dele, incrivelmente quente, sobre a sua. Ou, talvez, fosse sua mão incrivelmente gelada.

-Miroku... –chamou ela. Tão escuro... –Guarda um segredo?

-Qualquer um. –disse ele.

-Eu não queria voltar pra casa. Não queria ter que olhar meus pais e ver que não podia ajudá-los. Agora, eu simplesmente não me importo. Sei que, se eles quiserem se ajudar, vão fazer isso sem mim. –ela tossiu. Um filete de sangue escapou. –Queria sair daquele lugar. Daquela confusão. Você me salvou. Nunca vou esquecer isso.

-Você me paga saindo dessa, o que acha? –disse ele. Por trás da brincadeira havia uma verdade dolorosa. Não queria, não podia... Não tinha condições de perdê-la.

-Prometo tentar. –disse ela.

As mãos se apertaram com força, ou toda a força possível naquelas condições. Miroku continuou seguindo em silêncio ao lado dela. Quando chegaram à porta da emergência, onde ele teria que deixá-la, palavras começaram a escapar-lhe pelos lábios.

-Faça isso... E, Sango... Eu te...

Ele não terminou a frase. Suas palavras foram, de repente, bruscamente cortadas por um barulho agudo e contínuo vindo do aparelho que acompanhava a freqüência cardíaca de Sango.

Ele quase tropeçou. A mão dela amoleceu. Os gritos de ordens médicas começaram, mas Miroku só ouvia o ruído agudo que arrancava fora seu coração, aos poucos.

O ruído que dizia que o coração de Sango estava parado.


	12. Chapter 12

Olá (:

Aqui estamos então, com o final de Uma Marca no Mundo. Foi uma boa jornada, não acham? Em doze capítulos, eu consegui mais reviews com essa fanfic do que com os vinte e tantos de Sangue Divino. Bem, primeiramente, quero agradecê-las por me acompanhar na repostagem dessa história, comentar com frequência e me fazer feliz :D

Para as que querem mais lágrimas, leiam Ternura. Agora, é hora de sorrir, porque está acabando e tudo está bem quando termina bem.

Nicole, obrigada por comentar, desculpe-me por fazê-la chorar e espero que consiga fazer você sorrir agora pra compensar (:

Bá, valeu pelo review e sim, esse é o capítulo final. The O.C. foi pro ralo quando a Marisa morreu, espero que isso não aconteça com Uma Marca no Mundo. Mas, de qualquer maneira, nunca gostei de O.C. mesmo. Aproveite a leitura!

Cosette, hm, dramas estão se tornando meu forte mesmo. Meu computador deu pau e eu perdi a fiction original que estava escrevendo, portanto meus dons de escritora de Sci-fi nunca serão descobertos. Triste. Bem, de qualquer maneira, obrigada por me acompanhar (pela segunda vez!) e por comentar :D Espero que goste do final (de novo (: )

Sango coral-chan, hey hey, valeu por acompanhar a fanfic, comentar, e tal, :D Espero que goste do final.

Don't blame me, blame the society. I wanted to kill someone ):

Brinks. Amovozes :D

Enjoy.

**Uma Marca no Mundo  
Thirteenth Key**

**I'm Not Dead - Pink**

A dor era insuportável.

Miroku sentiu o coração ser tirado fora, num único puxão. O som infernal do aparelho cardíaco parecia enfiar facas em seu organismo, uma a uma, lentamente, destruindo-o por dentro.

_  
Morta._

_  
Coração parado._

_  
Olhos fechados._

_  
Mãos frias._

_  
Corpo inerte._

_  
Morta._

A idéia simplesmente não entrava em sua cabeça. Ela não podia morrer! Não tinham se casado, tido filhos e todas as outras frescuras com que as mulheres sonhavam! Ele agarrou-se à mão dela e gritou seu nome. Não ia deixá-la partir sem lutar para mantê-la ali.

-Sango!

Os médicos tentaram impedi-lo de entrar na sala, mas era tarde demais para qualquer coisa que não fosse tentar salvar a vida da garota.

-Desfibrilador! –gritou uma voz. Ele foi empurrado para longe, e dois internos o seguraram tentando levá-lo para fora. Não conseguiram.

-Sango!

Ele não sabia o que gritar, sabia apenas que precisava dela. Quando finalmente o puseram para fora do quarto, Miroku bateu na porta, socou a folha de metal que o separava da garota que aprendera a amar. E continuou gritando.

***

O clima era tenso. Uma enfermeira entrou pela porta, correndo, e encarou todos os presentes na sala de espera.

-O coração dela parou. Estamos tentando trazê-la de volta... E colocá-la em coma induzido.

Um grito de dor foi abafado pelo ombro de Inuyasha. Era demais para Kagome agüentar aquilo. Ela se desfez em pedaços, desfalecendo nos braços dele. O hanyou escondeu o rosto nos cabelos negros dela e se permitiu chorar.

Kohaku também vertia suas lágrimas, sem nada para escondê-las. Os pais estavam estáticos. A realidade parecia não atingi-los por hora. O torpor os deixava inertes.

Todos ali sentiam o coração pesar. Os músculos se retesarem de medo. O coração se partir de dor. E, traduzindo o sentimento de todos ali, a voz de Miroku era ouvida cima de tudo, de longe, mas perfeitamente clara.

Ele ainda gritava o nome dela.

***

-Sango!...

As vozes distantes pareciam música alta ouvida por debaixo da água. Sango só queria dormir, só queria ir embora. Mas a voz que a chamava era de Miroku. Ela tinha que atender.

Tentou abrir os olhos, sabendo que se o fizesse ele saberia que ela estava ali, mas não conseguiu. As pálpebras pesavam demais, a vontade de ficar imóvel era imensa.

Um choque atravessou seu corpo inerte. Não era um ataque. Era algo diferente, que parecia fazer as vozes soarem cada vez mais altas. Um ruído contínuo... Agudo. Um grito. Seu nome.

Outro choque. Dessa vez mais forte, mais real.

O corpo dela se contorceu. O ruído parou. Um bip contínuo passou a ser ouvido.

Miroku voltou a respirar. O peito de Sango tinha duas marcas avermelhadas. Uma no peito, outra pouco abaixo, quase na lateral do corpo. Entrada e saída de choque.

O coração dela batia novamente. Com um soluço engasgado, ele viu sua namorada ser levada para a sala de emergência. Quando as portas se fecharam e ele voltou à sala de espera, vendo os parentes e amigos dela ali perguntando sem parar, ele fechou os olhos.

E, sem pensar em mais nada, apagou.

***

Sango acordou aos poucos. Virou o rosto e encarou o relógio. Duas da madrugada.

Virou-se para o outro lado e viu Miroku dormindo. Estranho.

-Miroku?

Ele abriu os olhos, ainda um tanto apagados, e sorriu.

-Você sobreviveu...

-Disse que ia tentar. Consegui. Mas eu estou bem mesmo? Não é um sonho, pesadelo ou ilusão?

-Não. –disse ele, sorrindo. Tinha tido um ataque de pressão alta aos 18 anos de idade, mas estava tudo bem. Ela estava ali. –É apenas outra chance de viver.

***

-Haru... –A voz do pai de Sango acordou-a de repente.

-Hã? Ela já acordou?

-Já. Vai sobreviver. Está fraca. Pode ser que não sobreviva muito mais... Mas está viva, agora. –disse ele.

-Vamos falar com ela agora?

-Vamos.

Juntos, eles seguiram até o quarto.

***

Kohaku esgueirou-se atrás dos pais. Também precisava ver Sango. Vendo o movimento, Inuyasha e Kagome foram junto.

Os cinco entraram no quarto a tempo de ver na cama de Sango. Ambos vestiam as camisolas verde-água do hospital. Ele estava com a cabeça dela apoiada no peito.

-Espero que isso tenha uma boa explicação. –disse o pai da garota.

-Eu amo sua filha. Isso basta? –perguntou Miroku, na defensiva.

-É mais do que o suficiente. –disse a mãe de Sango.

Kohaku ficou surpreso. Não via a mãe tão calma havia muito tempo. A mulher sentou-se ao lado da filha, e pegou-lhe a mão. Ficaram todos em silêncio durante algum tempo.

Não havia hora ou jeito certo de se dizer algo para uma garota que podia morrer a qualquer momento. Então, os pais de Sango decidiram-se pelo "fale rápido e acabe logo com isso".

-Vamos nos separar.

Algo clicou dentro de Sango e Kohaku. Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes. A mão de Sango apertou a da mãe. E, logo depois, os dois filhos do ex-casal falaram:

-Até que enfim!

Miroku sorriu. A vida começava a se resolver. Enquanto os pais de Sango explicavam os motivos de tantas brigas, contando uma incrível história de como a mãe de Sango era apaixonada pelo irmão do pai dela, e era melhor amiga do próprio pai... Que na verdade... Não era pai...

Era confusão demais. Sango ignorou o fato de que o homem à sua frente era na verdade seu tio, que a tinha adotado, e perguntou:

-Sou tua filha ou não sou?

Ele respondeu na mesma hora:

-É.

-Então está resolvido. Agora, se importam em me deixar dormir?

Ainda havia humor no ar. Quando todos se retiraram, Kagome voltou correndo, abraçou a amiga com força e disse:

-Um dia atrás do outro, você vai viver mais do que eu.

Ambas sorriam quando ela voltou a sair.

-E então, o que fazemos agora? –perguntou Miroku, com um sorriso carinhoso.

Ela sorriu também, e pegou a mão dele. Não chovia mais. Ela não estava morta. A resposta veio incrivelmente fácil.

-Vivemos, oras.

**Fim.**


End file.
